Of Zoids and Organoids
by ShadowRebirth37
Summary: A collection of short one-shots based on random words. Various characters, series, and genres are used. Requests taken! Random words taken! Chapter 25- Safe. Shadow, Raven one-shot. Please Read & Review!
1. Snow

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here! This is going to be a really fun fic for both you and me!! It's going to be similar to randomcat23's fic, _**Zoid Drabbles**_, but my 'drabbles' are actually going to be short one-shots that range anywhere from 500-900 words in length. I need your guys' help to write this fic!! In your reviews, please give me one random word. I'll use the word like a Power of the Pen prompt and form a one-shot around it. Just so you know, **I will not do parings, because, well, I suck at any kind of romance.XP** It's not that I don't like pairings, cause I love parings, its just that I'm not good with the whole love thing in my fics and my own works. The best I can do in the way of love is a hug.XP Lol. But please send in a random word in your reviews so I can have something to work with. I'll put a list of the words I have received in my profile. I'll need your help to keep this fic going!!XD I won't have an AN at the beginning of every chapter, but I'll have general info about the one-shot such as characters, the prompt, word count, season, notes, and who sent in the word, and so on. Okay, I'll shut up and let you guys read. I first wrote this back in January, after midterms at school. This is a product of shear boredom and a school-fried brain that needed something to do. As always, **anonymous reviews are accepted and highly appreciated!!** Without further a due, my fist one-shot!!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Zoids. I only own my one-shots and the Zoids currently running around my room.XD

* * *

**Title:** Snow  
**Series:** New Century Zero  
**Characters:** Liger Zero, Shadow Fox  
**Words:** 646  
**Notes:** I made this up after finishing my English midterm in January. There was snow outside and the little Liger Zero and Shadow Fox I had drawn gave me this idea. I think its cute.XD This is a product of shear boredom and a school-fried brain that needed something to keep it occupied.XP

* * *

"Hey Fox?" the Liger Zero asked the shadowy canine standing beside him, "What is this white stuff? Did a cloud fall down?" he added, scraping a long, deep trench in the soft white fluff with his large paw. The Shadow Fox stared at him before placing a paw on his head and making an 'ugh' noise.

"Liger…" he said, clearly annoyed with the great white cat, "… this is snow, not a fallen cloud. Its small crystals of frozen water that fall to the ground and clump together to form the covering that you are currently ripping up." The Liger looked at him blankly and cocked his head. "In your language, its frozen rain." He sighed, clearly _very_ annoyed.

"Oh, okay!" Liger piped and took off towards the now-frozen lake. When the Fox realized that he was going to run onto the thin ice, he took off after him.

"Liger stop!! The ice won't hold your weight!!" He shouted, skidding to a stop mere feet from the start of the ice. Liger Zero ignored his warning and rushed out onto the ice, but instantly his paws slipped on the slick ice. Fox jumped onto the ice after him, but he spread-eagled and spun across the smooth surface with an enraged snarl. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he came to a stop.

He opened his eyes to see Liger sliding across the ice on his haunches, tail flicking happily and laughing loudly.

"Liger stop sliding around this instant! You'll shatter the ice!" Shadow Fox growled as he slowly got to his feet, his paws jerking, wanting to slip out from under his weight. He kept his claws retracted, for the thought of falling through into the cold water terrified him.

"Make me!" Liger sneered sarcastically at the wobbly Fox as he slid past him, grinning broadly as he continued to slide across the lake.

"Well don't come whining to me when the ice breaks and you fall into the water!" Fox growled back at the white feline as he struggled to stay on his feet. Instantly, Liger stopped sliding and looked at the Fox with wide eyes.

"Fall into the water?! I hate water!! Especially when its cold!!" Liger whined loudly to the dark Fox.

"Yes, and the water isn't just cold, it's so cold it'll strip the paint right off your armor!" The Fox said with dark humor, getting enjoyment from the Liger's horrified expression. The Liger yelped and jumped to his feet, running off the ice at blinding speed. Unfortunately, it forced the ice to its breaking point, and cracks spider- webbed across the surface.

"Ahh!" Fox shrieked as he fell into the water up to his chin. Liger stared at him for a moment before he busted out in laughter, rolling across the snow-covered ground. "Shut-up Liger and get me outta here!!" he snarled at the metal feline, but all that came out was a watery gurgle. Realizing that the Liger wasn't going to help him, he drug himself out of the freezing water and got to his feet, shaking the cold drops from his armor. Casually, he walked over to the rolling cat, and with a wicked smirk and a quick push of his paw, sent the white Zoid tumbling into the cold water.

"Ahh!! Cold!! Cold!!" Liger yelped as he thrashed in the freezing water as he clamored onto the shore. Now Fox was the one rolling on the frozen ground with laughter. "I'm gonna get you Fox!!" Liger roared and tried to pounce on the laughing Zoid. Fox expected this and dodged, still laughing. And so a great chase ensued, with the Liger Zero chasing the laughing Shadow Fox through the snowy landscape around the Toros base while Brad and Bit watched from the kitchen window, laughing as they watched their Zoids frolic in the rare snow.

* * *

**AN**- I've turned the Liger into a clueless child!!XD Lol. This is proof of what a midterm does to a student's brain!XD Alright guys, the rest of the one-shots I wrote were destroyed by my brother's well-aimed snowball. That means I need your words and situations to keep going!! Please send them in!! **Requests and random words are needed!!** Please leave them in your reviews!!XD One random word and request per review please!!XD As always, **anonymous reviews are always accepted and appreciated!! I will leave a review response to your reviews in my profile under the ****"Comments to Anonymous Reviewers"**** section!!** Now please leave me a nice review and some random words!!XD

_**Ibeyla :P**_


	2. Firefly

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still don't own it. Probably never will. All I own are my drabbles, this fic, and the little Liger Zero currently pawing at my leg for attention.XD

* * *

**Word:** firefly  
**Series:** Chaotic Century  
**Characters:** Zeke, Fiona, Van  
**Words:** 503  
**Notes:** Thanks for the words iwalkinthelight! This one and 'dusk' came to me instantly! Random words make my day! With your words and the one randomcat23 sent in I should be able to get this fic going right!! This idea popped in my head while I was staring outside my window in the middle of the night and I saw a firefly and this sorta came to me. Hope you like it iwalkinthelight!!XD

* * *

Zeke was curled up on the mat Van always gave him to sleep on, looking around the quiet meadow with idle interest. He was bored. Bored out of his mind, and looking for anything to do. Van, Fiona, Moonbay and Irvine were around the fire, talking about the black-haired boy whom Van was so intent on defeating. Zeke thought it was rather silly how wrapped-up his friend was in the defeat of that boy when really he should be focusing on-

Then he saw it- a quick, bright flash of light, right in front of his nose. Zeke growled and jumped to his feet, not knowing whether the light was dangerous or not. He didn't see anything, and thought maybe he had imagined it…

'_There it is again!'_ he thought, seeing another flash, this time off to his right. Zeke whipped around towards it and growled, trying to scare off whatever was circling him. He thought he felt a tickle on the end of his nose, but he ignored it as he scanned the meadow for any other sign of the flashing lights.

Suddenly, a light flashed on the end of his nose, causing him to roar in surprise and jump back, but being his clumsy self, tripped over his own tail and fell on his back. Everyone who had previously been talking about the Zaber Fang pilot jumped to their feet and looked at the silver Organoid strangely.

"Zeke? Zeke are you alright?" Fiona asked as she walked over to the fallen Organoid and kneeled down beside him.

"Something flashed on the end of my nose and it scared me!!" Zeke whined to the Zoidian, rubbing his nose with his short, clawed hand. Suddenly, the same light flashed in front of Fiona, but it didn't scare her. Instead, she looked at it strangely and tried to grab it. "No, don't touch it! It could be dangerous!!" Zeke snarled, afraid the Zoidian girl was going to grab something dangerous.

Well, she ignored the silver Organoid's warning and succeeded in grabbing the light-in-question. Zeke about lost it, and scrambled to his feet and cowered behind Van, whimpering loudly.

"What Zeke?" Van asked the shaking Organoid before he turned to Fiona. "Fiona, what did you do that scared Zeke so much?"

"Look Van! It blinks!" She said excitedly, ignoring Van's question.

"What blinks?" Van said as he walked over beside Fiona and looked at her gloved hand.

"What is it? A glowing butterfly?" she asked innocently, looking up at Van like a little child. Zeke lifted his head at the mention of butterfly, and ran over to the pair and looked in her gloved hands.

"No, Fiona…" he sighed, "… this is a firefly." He added as it flew out of her hands and by his face. Zeke growled inquisitively and cocked his head at the strange, glowing insect as it skirted his nose. With a happy growl, he gave chase to the fluttering insect around the meadow.

'_This is more fun than chasing butterflies!'_

* * *

**AN**- Zeke is cute!!XD Lol. This one just came to me, and I had fun writing it! I'm moving away slightly from the dark, evilness in my other works, and into the bright, cheery, funny writings of my school-fried mind.XP Lol. Thanks to iwalkinthelight for the random words!! Again everyone, **please send in your random words and requests!! Requests can ask for a one-shot about a certain character or about a certain situation or a certain scenario or so on.** Those may take a little longer, but I love those along with random words. As always, **anonymous reviews are accepted and highly appreciated!!** **I will reply to these reviews in the ****"Comments to Anonymous Reviewers"**** section of my profile.** Please review!!XD

_**Ibeyla :P**_


	3. Yellow

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine. I only own this fic, my one-shots, and the Gravity Saurer currently giving me the death glare from on top of my radio.XD

* * *

**Word: **Yellow  
**Series:** New Century Zero  
**Characters:** Tigers Team Zaber Fangs  
**Words:** 552  
**Notes:** Upon seeing the word the only thing I could think of was- Tigers Team. I personally am more of a Chaotic Century girl, but I still like New Century. I hope you like this randomcat23!! Thanks for the list!! But, I must ask- where the heck did you get carrots from?! I mean seriously!!XD Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this drabble I made from you word, cat!!XD

* * *

The three, great, yellow cat Zoids stood over their pilots, who were currently stuffing their faces around a fire. The fire reflected off their yellow armor and fiery eyes, and glinted off their silver fangs and claws. The leader's Zaber Fang turned to his followers with a bored expression.

/We lost _another_ fight! This is the third this week!!/ he growled at the two cats, his face twisted in an enraged snarl.

/Well, it's not our fault that they had Shield Liger and a Command Wolf!/ the smallest of the three answered, bowing his head in a show of submission.

/Yeah, and it's not our fault that our pilots are complete loons!!/ the largest of the three, belonging to Lineback, barked. The three great metal cats snickered at the mention of their pilots being called loons.

/Well, we can't fix that!/ the smallest one, belonging to Omari piped, laughing. The other two also started to laugh, and their commotion caught the attention of their pilots.

"What's up with you guys?" Kirkland mumbled through his food at the Zoids, looking at them strangely.

"Yeah, can't you see we're trying to eat?!" Lineback tried to shout with a mouthful of noodles, but only succeeded in spitting out his food. This only fueled the Zoids laughter, and further confused their pilots. The Zoids continued to laugh at their pilots until Omari's collapsed to the ground with a yelp. Instantly, the other two Zabers ceased their laughter and turned to their ailing comrade.

/You alright?/ Lineback's Zaber asked the fallen Zoid, standing beside him.

/Does it look like I'm alright?!/ Omari's Zaber snapped sarcastically.

/Well… what hurts?/ Kirkland's Zaber asked Omari's quietly, looking at him with concern.

/My leg…/ the great yellow cat groaned as he stopped moving and lowered his head. The other two Zaber Fangs looked at his left rear leg, and sure enough there was a deep slice in the hydraulic line, and sparks were dripping from a severed electric wire. The pilots, alerted to a problem by the Zoids collapse, rushed over to the ailing Zoid and looked at its damaged leg.

"Wow…" Lineback said in awe, "… how did your Zoid manage to walk all the here from the battle with a leg in that shape?"

"I have no idea…" Omari said quietly, in shock of his Zoid's wound. A loud mew of pain from the Zaber caused him to walk over to it and place a hand on the great yellow cat's nose. "You're a tough old fighter… no wonder you managed to walk nearly twenty miles on that leg…" he said softly to his Zoid as he scratched its nose, causing the Zoid to purr despite the pain it was in. It wagged its little bobtail and pawed at the air like a kitten.

"Omari… your Zoid's a pushover!" Lineback laughed at the Zaber Fang's pose as it continued to purr. The Zoid stopped at the mention of him being a pushover, and rolled onto his stomach, growling loudly. He leaned down so that his face was merely inches from Lineback and stared at him, before opening his jaws and roaring loudly. He snapped his jaws shut and stared at him again. Lineback was shocked into silence and wide-eyed, before he literally collapsed and fainted.

/I am no pushover!!/

* * *

**AN**- Never call a Zaber Fang a pushover.XP I love it when Lineback's Zaber calls them loons.XP Classic.XD Lol. This made me laugh.XD I like how this turned out; it was funny and cute. Now guys understand that I haven't seen NC0 in a long time, but I think I got the names right. If I'm wrong, let me know in your review. Okay guys, from now on I'm going to rely on your words and requests, so leave me some in reviews!!XD Until next chapter! Long live Zaber Fangs!!XD

_**Ibeyla :P**_


	4. Broken

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Nothing except this fic, my one-shots, and the little violet Organoid fluttering around my room.XD

* * *

**Word:** Broken  
**Series:** Chaotic Century  
**Characters:** Shadow, Raven  
**Words:** 672  
**Notes:** Thanks for the word randomcat23! Okay, you need to really understand what I'm getting at with 'broken' in this fic. Its like broken as in spirit-wise, not like something shattered or broke. You'll understand when you read it. Yay!! My first Shadow and Raven drabble!! I love them!!XD Lol. They're my fave characters!!XD

* * *

Shadow snarled and roared at the soldiers that had a hold of the rope around his neck as he was dragged into a dark room. They yanked hard a final time, and the great Organoid was pulled off his feet. He growled loudly as he fell to the metal floor, but at least the soldiers had let go of the rope. He snarled at the room's occupants as he slowly got to his feet, wheeling around in every direction to make sure no one snuck up on him.

Roaring loudly, he looked straight ahead, and couldn't believe what he saw- a child, barely twelve years old, was looking at him. _'He looks so familiar…'_ Shadow thought, growling a warning to the young human as he continued to think. The boy didn't show any signs of fear, and stared down the dark Organoid with cold, emotionless eyes. _'Wait… he was with those soldiers when I was awakened! How did he survive the explosion?'_ Shadow thought to himself, not taking his eyes from the child. The white-haired man next to him began talking, and Shadow listened.

"… if you tame him, he's yours…" the man spoke, looking at the growling Organoid then back at the boy.

"I am no gift and I am no man's Organoid!" Shadow snarled, charging towards them. He turned at the last possible moment, swinging his heavy tail in a wide arc towards the boy. Somehow, the boy avoided the attack and tackled Shadow to the ground. Shadow snarled in surprise, not expecting the human to strike back. He growled and tried to bite the human on top of him, but the ebony-haired boy put his hands on the Organoid's throat and pushed him down.

This enraged the Organoid, and again he tried to bite, but it was futile. However much Shadow hated to admit it, the human had him pinned down, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Panting heavily, he looked up and met the human's gaze, growling quietly in exhaustion. Something about the human's eyes made him stop struggling and relax, like the human wasn't going to hurt him.

The collar was cutting deep into Shadow's neck, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. As if sensing his distress, the young boy took his hands off of his neck and started working on the collar. He unlatched it and threw it to the side as he got to his feet, still not taking his eyes from the black Organoid. Shadow heard the white-haired man say something to the boy, but Shadow didn't catch it. He watched the boy start towards the open door. He stopped a few feet from the door and looked back at the man.

"Prozen, you should know something, I don't like Zoids." He said flatly, walking out the door, not giving the man a chance to answer. Shadow got to his feet and looked out the door after him.

_/Well, you have a Zoid now, and my name is Shadow/_ he said to ebony-haired boy through mind-speech as he disappeared outside.

"Shadow, come!" the boy shouted from outside, and Shadow instantly ran out the door after him. He walked up behind the boy and growled softly as he explored the human's mind, getting to know his new master.

_/You tamed me, you broke me… you are now my master, Raven/_ Shadow said through mind-speech to his new master, the pilot named Raven. Raven merely laughed as he continued towards his Zoid- a large, blood-colored Zaber Fang with piercing emerald eyes.

"As long as you don't slow me down or get in my way, we won't have any problems…" Raven said calmly as he jumped into the great Zoid's cockpit.

Shadow sighed, for he already knew that Raven was the kind of person that didn't care about anything, even his own well-being, and that meant Shadow would to be the one to watch out for him and take of him…

And he knew Raven would need a _lot_ of watching over…

* * *

**AN (please read! Possible new fic!!)**- I really liked how this turned out. I love Shadow.XD I was thinking about turning this general idea into an actual fic. What do you guys think? A few months back I had a dream about Shadow's taming, but everything went wrong. Very wrong. I'm still not sure on a title, could you guys maybe give me a title idea? What do you think of a fic like this? I think it would be neat, sorta like my old fic **_Rebirthing_**. Alright guys, I have written four fun drabbles, but I'm feeling the need to get back to my dark, evil self with chapter 11 of _**The Dark Savior**_. You've asked for it, so I'm gonna give it to you. So I'm gonna take a slight break from this fic to work on chapter 11 of _**The Dark Savior**_, but I promise I'll come right back to this as soon as its uploaded. Please still send in your words and request!! I need them!! Please review!!

_**Ibeyla :P**_


	5. Berserk Fury

**Disclaimer:** After 4 chapters you still think I own Zoids? You crazy? Lol. It ain't mine! I own nothing except for this fic, my drabbles, and the killer Organoid stalking the woods behind my house!!XD Lol.

* * *

**Word:** Berserk Fury  
**Series:** New Century Zero  
**Characters:** Vega, Berserk Fury (duh)  
**Words:** 614  
**Notes:** Thanks for the word Lexii! I was thinking about doing something you never expected, like a Death Saurer drabble, but I figured people would kill me if I didn't do it bout the good 'ol Fury! Lol. This drabble will be about how the Fury got his name. Personally, I don't think the Fury is pure evil like some other authors made him (I'm not pointing fingers, I like when some authors portray him evil), I think of him as more gentle and protective of Vega, like an Organoid. Well, He's gonna be mean in this drabble. Lol. Hope you enjoy it!!XD

* * *

The huge ebony and silver Zoid roared and pulled at its restraints, desperate to get free. The scientists scrambled to subdue the mighty dinosaur-like Zoid, but it had broken free of every restraint they had used on it. So far, these new restraints were holding, but even they wouldn't be able to withstand much more.

With a mighty roar, the great Zoid wretched its arm free, tearing the restraints from the very wall. The scientists on the scaffoldings surrounding the great metallic beast scrambled to get off before the Zoid tore free completely. A deafening roar hastened their running, as did a hard stomp from the Zoid's free leg.

Using its free arm, the large Zoid ripped the restraints on its left arm to shreds, showering the floor with ribbons of silvery metal. With its arms free, it reached up and tore off the restraint from its neck, tossing it effortlessly into the wall with enough force that it shattered. The Zoid kicked its right leg, yanking the restraint free from the wall.

Now nothing would hold back the Zoid's fury. Roaring in anger, the Zoid jumped over the scientists and landed a full twenty feet behind them, the restraint that still dangled from its leg clanking against the metal floor. It roared again and kicked over a charging Command Wolf, sending it careening into the wall with surprising force. Another Zoid, a Rev Raptor, charging in from the left, but the great Zoid took care of it easily with a simple swat of its mighty tail. The Raptor screamed as it was smashed against the wall, an unearthly wail.

The Zoid tried to rid itself of the clinging restraint on its arm by shaking, but to no avail. With an enraged snarl, the Zoid bit into the metal restraint and tore it off, flinging it into the wall in anger. The restraint around its leg was out of its reach, but it hardly cared, it just wanted to get way. Snarling in fury, it rammed into the wall, trying to break through and escape into the desert. The metal wall, however, was much too strong for the newly awakened Zoid to break through.

Realizing that it was hopeless, the Zoid turned back around, and found itself staring down a squadron of Zoids, ranging from Command Wolves to Helkats. The great Zoid smirked, these pathetic Zoids would be no match, but he looked forward to feeling metal in his mouth again and the screams of pain from the Zoids as he ripped them apart.

Meanwhile, from a room high above the hanger, two people were watching the mighty Zoid massacre the smaller Zoids that scattered as it ripped apart the lead Wolf.

"Attention hanger personnel! Attention hanger personnel! The Ultimate X has gone berserk!! The Ultimate X has gone berserk!! Evacuate the hanger immediately!!" The loudspeaker boomed as the Zoid ripped a Helkat to shreds, littering the hanger with armor and Core parts.

'_Why is it so furious? We revived it… it should be thankful we brought it back… oh well…'_ Vega thought, watching the great black and silver Zoid tear into a Rev Raptor. He listened to the loudspeaker as it repeated the same things over and over, and as he watched the scientist scatter like rats.

"Well Vega… have you thought up a name for it yet?" Sarah asked, not taking her eyes from the fight below.

"Hmm…" Vega said as he thought, also not taking his eyes from the great Zoid, which had currently stopped mauling the Rev Raptor beneath its claws and was looking up at Vega with its bright red eyes…

"… I think I'll call him Berserk Fury."

* * *

**AN (possible new fic!!)**- Whoo, I can't believe I got this typed before I went to my dads and vacation. Wohoo!! Lol. So, what did you think? I was thinking about starting a New Century Zero fic about Vega and the Fury, what do you guys think? I was thinking about doing one of my famous scene re-writes, like **_Broken _**and **_Rebirthing_**. I was thinking about maybe re-writing the last fight, not like one of those "Fury kicks the total snot out of Liger" fics. I might just do like a fic about how they bonded or something like that. Let me know if I should!! If y'all are good and you R & R my fics while I'm gone I'll post the new fic and maybe update _**The Dark Savior**_. Pray that I don't get eaten by a bear or fall in Old Faithful at Yellowstone!! Lol. With my luck, I'll need all the prayers I can get!!XD Lol.

_**Ibeyla :P**_


	6. Wind

**Disclaimer**- No, I _still_ don't own Zoids. If you think I do, you're not right in the head. Lol. I only own my drabbles, my OCs, and the Reiniger Organoid currently trying to eat my neighbor's dog. XD

* * *

**Word:** Wind  
**Series:** Genesis  
**Characters:** Zarian (I hope I spelled that right), Bio Volcano  
**Words:** 583  
**Notes:** Thanks for the word Wolfy!!XD I doubt any of you know who these two are, and honestly, I don't really know who they are that well. Lol. This drabble is based of a 5 second clip I saw online from Genesis. So, if I get this wrong, it ain't my fault, I haven't seen more than a few scattered clips of Genesis, let alone know who the Helkat is who and what they're doing! I can't understand Japanese! So I had to guess what was going on!! This drabble takes place after Ruuji defeated the Bio Volcano beside the fallen Gildragon. This is when the Bio Volcano is buried under the sand. Hope you enjoy, and don't worry if you don't know these two or understand what's going on, cause frankly, I don't know what's going on. Lol. Enjoy!! P.S- if you like the Ultimate Xs, check out chapter 3 of my newest fic, _**Fury's Core**_. It explains how the two Ultimate Xs came into existence. Please R & R it if you like the Ultimate Xs, Raven, Shadow, the Fury, and so on. Lol. Enjoy the drabble!!XD (Btw, the part with the cords and the energy from the Core, that was all my idea and I thought it up. Lol.)

* * *

The Bio Volcano lay, completely buried, under tons of sand after the Murasame Liger's attack. He had been stabbed in the chest, the blade cutting right through the cockpit. His pilot, Zarian, was unconscious and near-death, but still alive, though just barely. Volcano was worried for his pilot, for his master, but he was too injured at the moment to do anything to help him.

For a Bio Zoid, he was incredibly powerful, able to stand up to the mighty Murasame Liger and nearly defeat it. He had been moments away from annihilating that cursed Liger with his Bio Canon, but that foolish Ruuji, instead of accepting his fate, charged forward and stabbed the Bio Volcano directly in the cockpit, fully intending to kill Zarian. Thankfully, the blade missed Zarian by mere inches, but the back up and explosion from the blocked Bio Canon had severely injured both him and Volcano, that was why Zarian laid near death in the cockpit, and Volcano helpless under the sand.

He had been trapped for what seemed like ages, though it couldn't have been more than a few days. The fact that he could still feel his pilot's heart beating meant that not much time had passed, for he knew that Zarian wouldn't be able to make it more than a few days in his condition.

A quiet groan and slight movement from within the cockpit broke Volcano's thoughts. Volcano growled softly, feeling Zarian move slightly.

"Volcano…?" Zarian groaned weakly, eyes barely open, "… where am… am I?"

_/You're still in the cockpit, Zarian/_ Volcano answered his sandy-haired pilot, growling quietly. Zarian tried to move again, but cried out in pain.

_/Don't move Zarian, your ribs are broken, and you're cut badly/_ Volcano said, trying to keep Zarian from accidentally harming himself further.

"Why am I co-covered in cords…?" Zarian asked weakly, noting that hundreds of smooth metal cables were wrapped around him.

_/You were dying, Zarian, I had to give you some of the energy from my Core to keep you alive/_ Volcano answered, closing his eyes as he heard a strange noise above the covering of sand.

"Thank you… Volcano…" Zarian breathed, closing his eyes to save the little strength he had left. Volcano didn't reply; he was too preoccupied with the steadily growing noise above him. The mighty crimson dinosaur-like Zoid watched as the covering of sand above him thinned as wind slowly brushed it away.

'_Finally… freedom from this prison…'_ Volcano thought, watching the sand blow away from his jaws and shoulder. By shaking his skeletal head, Volcano managed to free his head and neck, and began to dig his way out with his partially free arm. He scraped at his sandy tomb with his sharp claws, tearing at the golden sand with renewed strength. The desert wind was aiding his escape, blowing away the soft sand from around his skeletal crimson and violet body.

Finally, after days trapped under the dark desert sand, Volcano was free, standing proudly over his prison, sand pouring from his skeletal form. He lifted his head and roared loudly, his war cry echoing off the sand dunes. His bright golden eyes glowed with triumph, shining golden orbs in the darkness of the desert night.

"Volcano…? What's… what's going on?" Zarian asked weakly, eyes opening slightly at his Zoids movement.

_/We are free Zarian!/_ Volcano said proudly, _/Free from that horrible prison!/_

"How?" Zarian asked quietly, looking out through the cracked cockpit cover.

_/The wind helped me…/_

* * *

**AN**- Okay, before you yell at me, I don't know if Zarian and Volcano can talk to each other!! It was a guess! Lol. So don't nag me about it. Again, I have no idea what really happened to them, and this drabble was based on a 3 second clip I saw in a Zoids AMV on YouTube. I hope you guys liked it.

Again, if you guys want to read my best ever work, read my newest Zoids fic called _**Fury's Core**_. Chapters 1 and 2 are funny and cute, but chapter 3 is emotional, fight-oriented, sad, revealing, and my best ever work. If you want to know about how the Ultimate Xs were born and about the last fight between Raven and Van, you need to R & R that chapter. I'll try to update that fic soon, but I need to work on _**Broken**_ and chapter 13 of _**The Dark Savior**_.

Hope y'all liked this drabble. Please leave a review!! Remember, **all flamers will be fed to Leiden and Geier!!** Lol. Non-flamers, don't worry, no evil metal feline or bloodthirsty Reiniger Organoid will hurt you, Zoidian's honor!! Lol. **I will reply to all anonymous reviewers' reviews in my profile!!** Please review guys!

_**Ibeyla :P**_


	7. Prism

**Disclaimer**- After like 6 drabbles you still think I own Zoids?! C'mon, if I owned Zoids, it would be on CN every night, Zoid AMVs would be allowed, and Genesis would be on. Lol. I only own my drabbles, my OCs, and the Liger Zero glaring at me from the shelf above my bed. (it hates me, after I made it the villain in chapter 3 of _**Fury's Core**_. Lol.)

* * *

**Word:** Prism  
**Series:** Guardian Force  
**Characters:** Hiltz, Death Stinger  
**Words:** 611  
**Notes:** Thanks for the word, Anti!! Bet you guys weren't expecting me to associate the Death Stinger with 'prism', huh? Lol. Well, this one came to me immediately. You have to have watched the last few episodes of Guardian Force. Hey, this is my first true Guardian Force drabble!! XD Lol. Even though I absolutely hate the Death Stinger, after it killed poor Shadow, nearly totaled the Geno Breaker, almost killed Raven and Reese, I just can't stand it, and it just creeps me out!! Lol. Hope y'all like this drabble, it's a little different!

* * *

The Death Stinger watched as the three puny Zoids raced around him, firing their pathetic weapons in a vain attempt to stop him. The mighty metal sea scorpion knew he was unstoppable, and that these weak little Zoids stood no chance against his power. Why, even the _all-powerful_ Geno Breaker and the _invincible_ Raven had fallen to his might, and now nothing stood in his way of reaching Zoid Eve.

A loud roar from the Blade Liger caught the mighty scorpion's attention. He turned towards the tiny Zoid and fired his Vulcan laser, peppering the small feline's shield. It screamed and collapsed, but the pesky Zoid got right back to its feet.

"Just won't take a hint, will he?" Hiltz said to no one in particular, the Blade Liger running off to his Zoid's right. The Lightning Saix continued to circle, snarling and growling to make itself seem more like it was an actual threat. The Death Stinger knew better than to fall for that pathetic trick, instead he was watching the Liger as it tried to flank him. But that Liger was just trying to keep him occupied, the Death Stinger knew, for he could see the Dibison slowly approaching.

The Death Stinger knew what they were trying to do, even before his pilot did. That Zoidian, he didn't know a thing about Zoids, no wonder he had lost to these worthless fools, for if he had a shred of knowledge about Zoids or Organoids, he might be able to pilot as well as that fool Raven, cause he knew what he was doing and what his Zoid could do and take, even without that dark Organoid of his to control the Geno Breaker. Shame really, pilots like him, pilots that know more about there Zoids' limits and power, were more of a challenge compared to the wimpy pilots scurrying around him now, who didn't know a thing about the true power of the Zoids they were so foolishly piloting. That was why the Stinger had shot a little to the side when Hiltz ordered him to kill Raven, why kill such an accomplished pilot? When he was so much better than the novice Zoidian controlling him now? Even though he had spared Raven and the Geno Breaker while Hiltz was right there in his cockpit, he made it so that even Hiltz thought he and that Zoidian girl were dead. At least one human should be allowed to live who understands the Zoids better than most Zoidians.

A shot from the Dibison's cannon broke the Death Stinger's musing. The small Zoids surrounded him, unmoving and still.

"What are they doing…?" Hiltz thought out loud, scowling at the three unmoving Zoids surrounding the great crimson and blue metal nightmare. The Death Stinger knew what they were planning, and he honestly didn't care, for their plan was flawed and was destined to fail.

Suddenly, the Death Stinger was trapped by a prism-shaped shield-like barrier, created by the three Zoids' shields. Hiltz began to panic in the cockpit, while the Death Stinger stayed still, calculating and planning. The shield was probably to hold him in or stop his approach, but how could that be? This shield was much too weak, he betted that even the pathetic Zoids that had set-up the shield would've been able to break through.

So that's exactly what he did. Using his powerful claws, the Death Stinger struck the grey-blue prism, which shattered into millions of shards as it disintegrated. The three Zoids stood still, frozen with shock, watching the nightmare that was the Death Stinger continue its assault.

'_No pathetic little prism will contain my power, humans!'_

* * *

**AN**- Lol. The Death Stinger doesn't like Hiltz, does it? XD I needed to put something in there about why Raven and survived getting shot with the Stinger's Charged Particle Beam. I actually like how this one turned out, despite my detest of that horrible nightmare of a Zoid. Lol. I like how the Death Stinger pretty much calls Hiltz an idiot when it comes to Zoids. Lol. Hope you liked this one!! Please review!!


	8. Haze

**Disclaimer**- Again, I don't own it!! I only own my OCs, my drabbles, and the little Mugen Liger that keeps pouncing on my hand as I'm writing this. XD

* * *

**Word:** Haze  
**Series:** Genesis  
**Characters:** Ruuji, Mugen Liger  
**Words:** 624  
**Notes:** Thanks for the word randomcat!! Yup, another Genesis drabble. The Mugen Liger model staring at me from beside my Liger Zero and white Geno Saurer models gave me this idea. Again, this is based on a few scattered clips from Genesis that I've seen in some Zoids AMVs, so that means that this might not be 100 percent accurate. Sorry, but since I can't understand Japanese and haven't seen a complete episode, this is as accurate as I can be. Btw, I shortened Seji's name, because I can't pronounce or spell his full name. Lol. Hope you like it anyway!! I love the Mugen Liger!! :) Hope you like this, cat!!

* * *

The Mugen Liger growled and snarled at the hulking form of the Bio Tyranno, as it stood over the battered remains of Mii's Lanstag and Zarian's Bio Volcano, while Seji and the Soul Tiger lay in a heap off to the side. Ruuji and the Liger sized up their opponent, knowing that they had no back-up other than the bear-like Zoid at his side, and that the mighty silver dinosaurian Zoid had just taken down two of the strongest Zoid pilots alive, Zarian and Seji.

"You won't get away with this!" Ruuji yelled at the Bio Tyranno's pilot, watching Volcano squirm and whine in pain at the silver Zoid's feet. The Mugen Liger growled and narrowed his eyes, digging his massive claws into the soft earth.

"Do you think you can stand a chance against a God?" the pilot sneered back, the Bio Tyranno roaring a challenge to the gold tinged Liger.

"You aren't a God!! Now release my friends and surrender!!" Ruuji screamed back, the Liger tensing and preparing for the attack he knew would soon be launched.

"Foolish child…" the pilot laughed, the mighty Zoid looking down at the wounded red and violet skeletal Suchomimus at its feet, "… you and your friends lost this fight a long time ago…" he added, the Bio Tyranno putting its large golden-clawed foot on the Bio Volcano's side, digging its large talons into the smaller Zoid's side, twisting back and forth. A cry of pain from Zarian and a scream from the Bio Volcano only fueled Ruuji's anger.

"You're going to pay dearly for that!!" he snarled, his Liger snarling with him. The panda Zoid at his side charged forward, firing the harpoons at the silver Zoid. The Bio Tyranno growled and snatched the spears from the air, pulling on them sharply, yanking the bear Zoid off its feet, causing it to fly towards the silver abomination.

"No!" Ruuji screamed, the Mugen Liger jumping upwards, literally flying at the Bio Tyranno. It was too late for the bear Zoid, however, for it had been speared through the Core by one of its own harpoons by the Bio Tyranno, the end of which was sticking out of the Zoid's back.

The Mugen Liger flew at the Bio Tyranno, not realizing that he was falling directly into the Zoid's trap. The Bio Tyranno growled and lifted the dead bear Zoid so it was between him and the attacking Mugen Liger, the spear poking through the Zoid's back aimed directly at the white Liger's chest.

The Mugen Liger realized its peril too late, and roared as he careened towards the waiting spear. The Liger crashed into the dead Zoid, the harpoon piercing his chest armor and stabbing his Core. He lifted his head and screamed, the death cry of a dying Zoid, as he felt his Core begin to stop functioning.

Everything seemed to slow down, pain vanished, everything seemed to be a dream, as the Mugen Liger's body went limp, still impaled on the spear. His surroundings started to blur, the growling silver Zoid before him disappearing into the cloudy background as everything twisted and warped. He felt no pain, only cold slowly spreading through his body. Ruuji's cries of fear didn't reach him, he was oblivious to everything around him as he slowly started to fall back into space.

His majestic head tilted back as he fell, falling hard on his back before settling on his belly, one of the dual swords on his back flying off and sticking into a nearby cliff. The Mugen Liger growled weakly, hearing the Bio Volcano call to him, but it was no use. With a whimper of pain, his Core stopped…

… And everything disappeared into the grey haze.

* * *

**AN**- That was sorta depressing. Lol. I don't know the name of the Bio Tyranno's pilot, so that's why I didn't mention anything. Lol. Randomcat23 and SugarLandBabyGirl, since you know a thing or two about Genesis, please tell me how accurate I was, I really wanna know!! XD Lol. Hope y'all liked this one!!


	9. Newspaper

**Disclaimer**- Again, I don't own it!! I own absolutely nothing, other than these drabbles, my characters, my ideas, and the little white Geno Saurer currently chasing the little Liger Zero around my room. XP

* * *

**Word:** Newspaper  
**Series:** Guardian Force  
**Characters:** Irvine, Lightning Saix  
**Words:** 740  
**Notes:** Thanks for the word Anti!! Lol. My brother actually gave me this idea, and I got a kick out of it. This one will focus more on the actual character instead of the Zoid, unlike most of my other drabbles. This one will be pretty funny, at least I think so. Unlike what most of you think, I like Irvine, he's one of my favorite characters. I will explain why he went after Amsel in _**Fury's Core**_ in the next chapter. I did not mean for him to appear like a heartless villain, it was just that that chapter was told from Raven's POV, and he didn't know why Irvine was after Amsel, and he did have a good reason. Anyway, this drabble takes place after the Death Saurer incident, after the end of GF. On to the drabble!!

* * *

Irvine walked out of the Guardian Force base into the Zoids hanger, coffee and paper in hand. The base was just too hectic and noisy for him to even read the newspaper, especially since Raven and Reese joined. With three Organoids, two chatty Zoidians, and Van more hyper than ever, it was a wonder he and Raven managed to stay sane. Van and Raven had gotten along much better than Irvine had hoped, and he had to admit that now he really wasn't that bad, but he could never forgive him for killing his Command Wolf.

A quiet grow broke Irvine's musing. He looked up at his trusty Lightning Saix, whom was curled up on the ground like a cat. The streamlined Zoid lowered its head to the hanger floor and opened the cockpit, allowing Irvine to enter easily. Irvine quickly climbed in, setting his coffee on the control panel as he sat down. Settling into the seat, he opened to the first page of the _Dark River Base Newsletter_.

Just as he started into the article about the defeat of the Death Saurer, Irvine heard someone walk into the hanger. He glanced up from his paper and looked around the hanger, not wanting to be interrupted. He thought he heard something on top of the open cockpit cover, but he could care less, he just wanted to read his paper. Just as he started into the article, he heard someone walk up the crouched Lightning Saix.

"Hey Irvine, have you seen Shadow?" Raven asked, looking around the hanger.

"No…" Irvine replied, glancing up from the newspaper, "Why, he run off? Specula after him again?"

"Not this time…" Raven sighed, "… Reese and Van thought it would be funny to give him c-" he was cut off as a dark figure pounced on him from on top of the Lightning Saix with a snarl. Irvine leaned forward in his seat, trying to see what had just pounced on him. He had to hold in a laugh at what he saw- Raven was pinned to the ground by Shadow as the Organoid was licking his face.

"What's gotten into him?" Irvine asked as Raven pushed the Organoid off and got to his feet.

"Coffee, unfortunately…" Raven said as he brushed himself off, "… Van and Reese gave him a whole pot of coffee to see what would happen. This is like the fourth time he's pounced on me this morning."

"At least it's not as bad as when Fiona gave Zeke all that sugar, or when Specula got into the chocolate." Irvine laughed, "Luckily as soon as that coffee wears off he'll be out for hours."

"Yeah, but that won't be anytime soon…" Raven groaned, looking over at Shadow, who was crouched down with his tail flicking back and forth like a cat. "Thanks for helping me find him."

"Good luck with him…" Irvine replied, leaning back and opening his paper again.

"I'm gonna need it…" Raven said back, turning and walking out of the hanger, Shadow close behind. A few minutes later Irvine glanced around the hanger, making sure no one else was around.

"Finally…" he sighed, not seeing anyone. He opened to the next page of the newspaper, and an article about a Zoids tournament caught his eye. As he started to get into the part about a prize, he again heard someone walk towards the Saix.

"Hey Irvine!! You see what we did to Shadow this morning?!" Van shouted, laughing.

"Let me guess, you and Reese gave him a whole pot-full of coffee so he would annoy Raven, right?" Irvine sighed, not looking up from his paper.

"Yeah… how do you know?" Van asked, looking at Irvine suspiciously.

"Raven came in here looking for Shadow and told me. Now please, let me at least read the paper…" Irvine replied, still not looking up.

"Whatever… see ya later." Van waved as he walked off, probably to find Raven and Shadow. Irvine didn't say anything back; he was too busy reading the paper.

"I thought things were supposed to settle down after the Death Saurer, what about you buddy?" Irvine asked his Zoid, still looking at the paper as he sipped his non-salted coffee. The dark feline growled a reply, but stopped when yet _another_ intruder entered the hanger. Irvine sighed and rolled his eyes as he took another drink of coffee.

'_Will I ever get to read the paper?!'_

* * *

**AN**- I really liked this one. It's one of my favorites so far. Lol. XP I know a few of you thought I don't like Irvine, after the incident with chapter 3 of _**Fury's Core**_. But truthfully I really like Irvine, and he's one of my fave characters. I'll explain in detail what happened to make Irvine go after Amsel in the next chapter of _**Fury's Core**_. Anyway, I hoped you like this one!! A reminder- **I will be going on ANOTHER vacation starting this Saturday. I will be in Arizona for a week, and will be unable to R & R or update anything.** Sorry, but I have a busy summer schedule this year, and I get to go visit my mom's family (my grandpa, uncle, aunt, friends and such), and I rarely get to see them since we don't have a lot of money to travel and we live in Ohio. Lol. Anyways, **I will reply to all anonymous reviews in my profile!!** And again, **all flamers will be fed to Leiden and Geier!!** I you value your life, don't flame!! XD Lol. Please leave a nice review!! XP

_**Ibeyla :P**_


	10. Purple

**Disclaimer**- I still don't own it!! Stop bugging me about it! I only own my OCs, my drabbles, and the Rainbow Jerk fluttering around my monitor. XP

* * *

**Word:** Purple  
**Series:** Chaotic Century  
**Characters:** Geno Saurer  
**Words:** 838  
**Notes:** Thanks for the word, Lexii! Lol. This one came to me the moment I saw it, but just now got around to writing it. This will probably be the last update before I leave Saturday for Arizona, and I won't be back for a week. I'm sorry I never got chapter 3 of _**The Ghost and the Raven**_ up, but I've been insanely busy with family matters and other fics. Unbelievably, I had a review for my Ecco the Dolphin fic, _**Search for the Starred Ones**_!! That sorta inspired me to want to write it again. Lol. I may get chapter 2 up before vacation, but no promises. This isn't going to be as laugh-out-loud funny as last chapter, but more an 'ahh… poor thing' kinda humor. Oh, btw, this scene (I think) did happen in the anime, after Raven fried his Zaber Fang, so don't bug me about it! I think you'll like it. Anyway, please enjoy!!

* * *

The newly born Zoid floated in the green fluid, curled up with tail to chin, not sure of itself. Everything was strange to the large Zoid, and nothing made sense. He could hear muffled voices, but they sounded neither Zoid nor Zoidian. The only voice he knew was of the huge Zoid in the tank next to him. He called himself the 'Death Saurer', but the newborn Zoid didn't know what he really was.

The infant Zoid floated freely, tethered only by the cables that were attached to his newly formed body. He still hadn't opened his eyes; he was still far too young to do that. He could if he so desired, but he wasn't sure if his vision was completely developed, and he worried that if he opened them too soon that they might get damaged somehow.

_/Pitiful humans… as soon as I am free of this prison I will show them my true power!/_ the Death Saurer rumbled, his growl reverberating through the fluid that surrounded the baby Zoid's body.

_/Human? What is a human?/_ the young Zoid asked his elder, confused on what the Zoid was so angry at.

_/You will see soon enough, young one, maybe you can escape when you fully develop, instead of becoming a beast of burden for the weak humans…/_ the Death Saurer growled, slightly frightening the baby Zoid.

_/I don not know… I do not think these 'humans' sound all that bad…/_ the young Zoid said back, not believing that the 'humans' the ancient Zoid kept rambling on about were really all that dangerous.

_/You will rethink that when you are under one's control, youngling…/ _the Death Saurer grumbled, breaking off the brief conversation.

The baby Zoid ignored the elder Zoid and focused on his own pulse, getting to know the extent of his functions. He curled and uncurled his tail, opening and closing the strange flaps that covered it. He flexed his claws, flipping down the very long claws on the back of his rear feet. A strange weight on his back puzzled him, but since he could not see, he had no clue as to what the weight was. He knew he was special, he just did not know how at the moment.

He uncurled slightly and lifted his head to the surface, gulping in some of the frigid air, before retreating back into the warm fluid and curling back up. Smirking slightly, the baby Zoid entertained itself by forcing the air he had stolen from the surface out of the vents that covered his body, creating an aura of soft bubbles around him. He chuckled slightly as the thousands of bubbles drifted upwards, tickling his soft body between the armor plates.

His enjoyment was interrupted by the voices of humans near him. Curious, he forced his eyes open for the first time, blinking several times as he tried to comprehend this new sense. All he saw was his clawed hands and armored chest, whose color was altered by the glowing green liquid that surrounded him. He lifted his head slightly, and found himself staring out into open space through some sort of invisible force field.

That was the first time the young Zoid saw a human. Standing close to the 'glass', as the Death Saurer later informed him, was a young human, no older than he, and beyond him, another human, and a small Zoid he later learned was called an Organoid. The human was regarding him with bright violet eyes, studying him as if he had never seen a Zoid before.

_/Why is he looking at me like that?/_ the baby Zoid asked the Death Saurer, hoping the older Zoid would know.

_/Well… I doubt he's seen a Geno Saurer before, young one…/_ the Death Saurer answered in a calm tone.

_/A… Geno Saurer?/_ the baby Zoid said, confused as to what the Death Saurer meant.

_/Yes, young one, that is what you are, a Geno Saurer…/_ the Saurer replied.

From then on, the young Zoid knew himself as Geno Saurer. Turning his attention back to the human, Geno Saurer blinked and growled, again a first for the young Zoid, his rumbling call vibrating through the fluid that surrounded him. The human before him withdrew his hand from the glass and stepped back, almost as if he was frightened by the Zoid's weak grumble.

Suddenly, a loud siren split the silence, and the tank around Geno Saurer cracked and finally shattered, spilling the fluid into the empty space beyond the glass. As the fluid level dropped, Geno Saurer began to feel heavier and heavier, and he felt himself lowering towards the floor. For the first time in his short life, Geno Saurer stood on his own two feet, feeling his own weight for the first time.

Warm liquid streamed down Geno Saurer's body, pooling beneath him. Blinking his bright crimson eyes, he looked down at the pool of liquid, and saw himself for the first time in his life…

'_Black and… purple? Why purple?'_

* * *

**AN**- I found this one cute. Lol. Poor Geno Saurer doesn't like his color. I remember in the anime that the Death Saurer's Core was being revived in the same facility as the Geno Saurer was born, so don't nag me about it!! And hey, I can't make the Death Saurer a little less evil? Lol. Don't nag me about that!

**Important announcement!!**- I am leaving to go to Arizona tomorrow (Saturday) and I won't be back for a week. I will have no access to the site what-so-ever, so that means no updates, and I can't review. I'm sorry, but I promise I will update and review any stories I may have missed. Wish me luck on vacation!! Pray I don't get bitten by a rattlesnake, stung by a scorpion (I _**hate**_ those evil little monsters, ever since I saw the Death Stinger kill Shadow in Zoids. Yup, a phobia caused by a Zoids episode. Lmao.), or mauled by a mountain lion!! With my luck, I'll need all the prayers I can get!! Lol. Besides, if any of those things happens, that means no updates!! Lol.

Anyway, please review!! **I will reply to anonymous reviewers in my profile!!** And again, **all flamers will be fed to Leiden and Geier!!** Lol. Now please review!!

_**Ibeyla :P**_


	11. Sky

**Disclaimer**- For the last time!! No, Zoids isn't mine!! The only things I own are my drabbles, this fic, and the baby Geno Saurer curled up on my lap. XD

* * *

**Word:** Sky  
**Series:** New Century Zero  
**Characters:** Jamie, Raynos  
**Words:** 615  
**Notes:** Thanks for the word, randomcat!! I've had this idea floating around for a real long time, and finally decided to write in the honor of my new Raynos Zoid!! I bought it to fill in the emotional gap left by my Gravity Ptera's death, and its not just a normal Raynos, it's a rare 2005 Japan Dinosaur Expo white Raynos, like the rare white Geno Saurer I bought. I also finally found a Geno Breaker and a blue Blade Liger!! XD I'm so freaking happy!! My dad's gonna buy them for me for Christmas. Anyway, on to the drabble. This takes place during the episode where Jamie first gets the Raynos. I'm writing this from memory, so it will probably be different than in the show. So don't bug me about it!! Anyway, I hope you like this, cat!! XD

* * *

The great green pterosaur stood motionless in the hanger, his wings folded tight against his body. He was waiting to spread his wings and soar with his new pilot, but the young man known as Jamie seemed almost scared of him. This confused the large Zoid deeply, for there was nothing to be scared of. Maybe crashing, falling, getting blown up or shot down scared the young human, but definitely not the Raynos.

The Raynos watched as a different team member entered the hanger, the one they called Bit. He wandered over to the Raynos and looked up at him, as if studying the new addition.

"Well… I suppose it looks better than that old Pteras did…" Bit muttered, looking at the green Zoid with almost disappointment. "… nothing my Liger couldn't handle, though…" he said quietly as he walked off towards the unmoving Liger off to the Raynos's left.

'_Such confidence in such a slow Zoid…'_ the Raynos thought, watching the young pilot walk away. The Raynos straightened his back, flapping his wings in anticipation. He couldn't wait to get out and fly, for he had been locked up in a warehouse for what seemed like years.

The Raynos watched the other pilot climb into the white Liger's cockpit, which growled happily and shifted. A few moments later the pair walked out of the hanger and disappeared into the landscape. The Raynos sighed and drooped visibly, desperately wanting to get out of this cramped hanger and out into the wind and sun.

As if responded to his thoughts, Raynos spied his new pilot walking into the hanger. The young man seemed nervous as he approached him, shaking visibly and eyes wide. Raynos watched as he walked up to his foot, reaching out with a shaky hand towards his smooth emerald armor.

Raynos squawked loudly and half-spread his wings when he felt the human's hand on his leg, happy to actually receive human contact. Jamie yelped and jumped back at the Zoid's sudden noise and movement, obviously startled. When Raynos realized this he folded his wings and remained still, hoping he didn't scare the young man off.

"H-hey… boy…" Jamie stuttered, "… you wanna go out… for a ride?" he asked, putting his hand back on the great Zoid's leg. Raynos lifted his crested head and roared, signaling a 'yes' to the young pilot.

'_Yes! Finally! I can get out in the sun and stretch my wings!!'_ Raynos screamed happily in his head, fanning his large, powerful wings, _'… and show my new pilot what I am truly capable of…'_ Raynos added mentally, his tooth-lined beak stretched in a mischievous grin. His new pilot backed up slightly, giving the massive Zoid a little more room to move.

Raynos squawked and bowed down, lowering his head to the hanger floor, opening the cockpit for his young pilot. Jamie gulped and slowly crawled in, as if second-guessing his decision. Raynos closed the cockpit and lifted his head quickly, accidentally shaking his new pilot a little too much.

Jamie shouted as the Zoid lifted his head, obviously not expecting the sudden and fast movement. Raynos slowed his movements and stood still for a moment, letting his new pilot get a little more accustomed to his cockpit. After a few minutes of Jamie tinkering with the controls, Raynos grew bored and started outside on his own.

Raynos chirped happily as he walked out into the sun, excited to strut his stuff. His pilot didn't seem as enthusiastic as the great Zoid, but Raynos was determined to show his power to his new team.

Roaring loudly, the emerald Raynos spread his wings and soared up into the pale desert sky…

* * *

**AN**- I liked this one. XD This one was written to honor my late Gravity Ptera, whom was affectionately named 'Ptera'. This is also written for my new white Raynos, whom should arrive at my home before the end of next week. He's gonna be a challenge to put together, since he came from Japan, and I can't read Japanese instructions. Lol. XD Anyway, I hope y'all liked this one!! I've broken the ten drabble mark guys!! Yay!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been madly busy with all my other fics. Anyway, please leave a nice review for me!! ;)

_**Ibeyla ;)**_


	12. Block

**Disclaimer**- I still don't own it people!! I just own this fic, my drabbles, and the Zaber Fang chewing on my finger. XD

* * *

**Word:** Block  
**Series:** Chaotic Century  
**Characters:** Van, Shield Liger  
**Words:** 612  
**Notes:** Thanks for the word, randomcat!! This idea has been floating around forever, and I just now got around to writing it. Lol. Unlike what some of you think, I like Van and Irvine, despite how I sometimes portray them. I made up for all the times I made Van evil in the end of chapter 2 of _**To Save a Raven**_. Anyway, I hope you all like this drabble!! And I hope you like it too, cat!! Btw, I know that the scenes in here are from several different episodes, so don't nag me about it!! I can't remember what episode was what!! XD

* * *

The Shield Liger shook violently as a laser slammed into its side, causing him to roar. The blue Zoid regained his composer and growled, glaring at the crimson tiger before him. The Zaber Fang snarled, baring his long, sharp fangs. The dark shape of the black Organoid circled the snarling Zaber, roaring loudly. Zeke did the same, flying around the Shield Liger.

"Raven!! You're going down!!" Van yelled, gripping the controls, the Liger roaring with him. Raven merely scoffed, his Zoid laughing at the wounded Liger.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Raven said calmly, smirking. Van growled and tensed, the Liger crouching down, preparing to pounce. The Zaber Fang snarled and stood completely still, as if taunting the Liger to make the first move.

That's exactly what he did. Liger snarled and pounced, not activating his powerful shield. The Zaber Fang wasn't expecting such a move and was caught off-guard, the Liger ramming into his side and knocking him off his feet. The tiger quickly got to its feet and lunged, jumping over the Liger.

Before the Liger could react, he felt a searing pain on his back as the Zaber Fang bit down and tore the Pulse Liger clean off. Liger screamed and collapsed to the ground. The Zaber Fang spit out the laser and turned, its emerald eyes burning brightly.

"Zeke!!" Van cried to the circling silver Organoid, getting the Liger to its feet. Zeke roared and fused to the Liger, bathing the blue lion's body in blue light.

"Humph… Shadow!!" Raven yelled, the black dot flying over the tiger slowing. Shadow snarled and shot up into the sky, his body turning blue as he fused to the hulking cat. The Zaber Fang's crimson body glowed blue for a moment, the Organoid's power healing any damage.

"I'm not holding back, Raven!!" Van shouted, the Liger crouching low against the ground. The Zaber Fang copied the move, though it was crouched much lower. As if set off by an unseen cue, the two feline Zoids leapt at each other, colliding in the air. The Zaber Fang was hit with a glancing blow and tumbled, but managed to land on his feet.

The two Zoids repeated the same crouching move, as if they were going to repeat the same attack. This time, however, Van and the Liger had another idea in mind. The Zaber Fang tensed, and launched at the Liger with a snarl. Liger quickly threw up his shield, just seconds before the Zaber crashed into him.

The Zaber Fang screamed as it crashed into the shield at top speed, knocking off some of his armor. Raven, however, wasn't giving up, and pushed the Zaber forward. The tiger screamed in protest, but his pilot took no heed, forcing the tiger into the burning shield. Van and the Liger watched in amazement as the Zaber Fang began literally breaking apart, small pieces flying from its hot, crimson body. The paws broke apart, the face armor cracked, its stomach wiring became exposed, it was going to fall apart.

With one last, desperate push, the Zaber Fang broke the shield, but the sudden rush of energy caused the great Zoid's armor to melt and crush. Raven screamed from within the cockpit, just moments before the Zoid collapsed, breaking into hundreds of pieces as its Core disintegrated.

A singe, blue bolt rose from the wreckage, winging away from the volcano and the Liger. Van and the Shield Liger stood on the rim of the volcano, staring down at the melted and twisted remains of the once proud Zaber Fang. Liger lifted his head and roared, showing his dominance.

'_My shield blocks all!!'_

* * *

**AN**- meh. I don't like this one, its just missing something. Lol. What did you think? Btw guys, I started a Zoids forum called '**Chaotic Century Chat**'. Please visit sometime, I have several topics there about Chaotic Century and a reader section where you can ask me questions about my fics. Anyway, I hope you all liked this!! ;D

**Ibeyla ;D**


	13. Sound

**Disclaimer**- No, I don't own Zoids!! I only own this fic, my drabbles, and Ray, who is currently chewing on my ponytail. XD

* * *

**Word:** Sound  
**Series:** Guardian Force  
**Characters:** Ambient, Raven  
**Words:** 881  
**Notes:** Thanks to ChicagoBears23 for the word!! Now Bear, if you're reading this, I just wanted to tell you this one is for you. I just thought I should write one just for you, since I haven't used any of your words yet. I know how much you like Ambient, so here's my first drabble with him in it!! XD I'm starting to grow more found of that Organoid, even after writing him as the villain for half my fics. XD Oh, this is a preview of sorts for my upcoming fic, titled _**The Valley**_. I hope to get it posted after I finish up some of my current fics. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!! The topic here might be hard to spot, but I think you'll get it. I think it's cute. XD

* * *

Ambient laid in the soft grass under the shade of a large tree outside the Guardian Force base near a small pond, unmoving save his slowly arcing tail. He was still getting accustomed to the base and to being around his former master's enemies, but personally, he liked them better than he ever had Hiltz. Van was funny, Fiona was very nice to him, Moonbay would always give him a scratch on the crest, Thomas was fun to scare while he was busy working and to chase around the base, Zeke was a great playmate, and Shadow talked with him. The only person that hadn't really warmed up to him was Raven, but he had expected that, since he had killed his parents, and nearly him, all those years ago.

And of course, Irvine, his new master. He was much kinder and understanding than Hiltz, and treated him more like a living, feeling being than a machine. It felt good to have a say in decisions, and it also felt great just being able to relax.

Ambient stretched like a cat and lifted his head, groaning lazily. He had made a full recovery from the wounds he had received in the explosion of the Death Saurer, and the only visible signs he bore was a crack on his leg and a small scar on his muzzle. Neither of the wounds pained him, and frankly, he felt better than he had most his life. He liked not having to take over the world or blow-up some village, just laying in the shade on the dewy grass on a crisp desert morning was all he really wanted to do anymore.

Opening his fang-filled mouth, Ambient yawned loudly, blinking his glowing emerald eyes as he closed his jaws. Even though his wounds were healed, his energy was still recovering, and it was hard for him to move much. Thankfully, he didn't need to move all that much, and he could stay out under the tree all day if he wanted.

Ambient shook his head and growled, sighing as he lowered his head. His arm still ached from the explosion, and was why he had it pulled tightly up against his chest, almost as if it was broken. He groaned weakly and closed his eyes, sighing loudly. He curled and uncurled the tip of his tail, flexing the dangerously sharp spines lazily.

Suddenly, Ambient heard the sound of someone walking out of the side doors of the base, walking down the brick path towards him. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, looking towards the source of the sound. He was surprised to see Raven walking towards him, something in his hand. The sound of his footsteps was odd, and Ambient could tell he was nervous. Ambient tried to make out what the object was, but he couldn't, even when Raven walked right up to him and stopped a foot in front of his snout.

Ambient looked up at Raven, too tired to lift his head. He was half-expecting the ebony-haired pilot to kick him or something, on account of his parents. He was slightly surprised when he leaned down to his level, looking him in the eyes.

"Ambient… lazy as always…" Raven said without emotion, "… you haven't moved an inch all day; you're even lazier than Van…" Ambient growled lowly, though his lack of energy made it pathetically weak. Raven merely scoffed, not alarmed by Ambient's warning growls. Raven reached out and laid his hand on Ambient's snout, confusing Ambient greatly.

"Well, with wounds as bad as yours were, you deserve to be lazy…" Raven said quietly, smirking. Ambient closed his eyes and purred quietly as Raven patted his snout, loving the attention, which Hiltz never gave him. He wagged his tail back and forth, purring louder.

Raven tapped his nose suddenly, making him snap his head back and snort. Ambient blinked and stared at Raven, who was laughing at him. Ambient, annoyed that he was being laughed at, growled as deep as he could, and Raven stopped.

"Ambient…" Raven warned, sensing what the Organoid was thinking, "… if you bite me, you won't get this…" he added, opening his hand, revealing a sizable piece of Magnite. Ambient instantly stopped growling, wanting the Magnite badly. "Open up." He stated, and Ambient lowered his head and opened his mouth. Raven tossed the mineral into his jaws, and Ambient quickly swallowed it. His body glowed faint blue for a moment, and the pain in his arm vanished.

Ambient shifted his weight and sat up slightly, stretching his newly healed arm and growling happily. He lowered his head slightly, looking at Raven. Raven reached up and scratched his crest, causing Ambient to close his eyes and purr loudly.

"You like that, don't you?" Raven said quietly, still scratching the crimson Organoid's crest. Ambient's answer was arching his neck like a cat and louder purring.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it…" Raven said flatly, smirking slightly. He patted Ambient's head and sat up, straightening his jacket before he walked back towards the base. Ambient laid back down, tapping his tail, happy with the fact Raven at least partly accepted him.

Ambient yawned and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Raven's fading footsteps…

* * *

**AN**- I liked this one. XP I just thought it was cute and funny. Think of this as a teaser for _**The Valley**_. I hope to get that posted soon, but I need to finish _**To Save a Raven**_ and _**The Pit**_ first. Btw, I have added some new ideas to the '**New fic ideas**' section of my profile. Please check them out! This was my longest ever drabble, and I just like it for some reason. 13 is one of my favorite numbers, so I wanted to do something special with it. Every now and then, I'll post a drabble that is a preview for an upcoming fic or something. Just a way to test the possible fic's reaction. Lol.

Guys, I'm going to delete some of the dead-words from the list. I need you to send in **3 words** with your review, no more, no less. I'm sorry, but in order to write new drabbles, I need new, workable words.

Please leave a nice review!! XD

**Ibeyla ;D**


	14. Paint

**Disclaimer**- No, I still don't own Zoids. I only own this fic, my drabbles, and the Mugen Liger chasing my neighbor's dog up a tree. XD

* * *

**Word:** Paint  
**Series:** New Century Zero  
**Characters:** Bit, Shadow Fox  
**Words:** 526  
**Notes:** Word credit goes to randomcat23. I was originally going to have this be a Guardian Force drabble, but this idea hit me and I loved it!! I hope you like this as well!! This takes place after the Blitz Team wins the Royal Cup. Hope you enjoy it!! XD

* * *

Bit carried two buckets he had 'borrowed' from the parts room into the darkened Zoids hangar, a piece of paper in his mouth. He was going to give Brad a little surprise when he came into the hangar tomorrow morning, and so far the poor Fox pilot didn't suspect a thing. Since it was nearly three in the morning, no one was awake, so no one would catch him.

The blonde-haired pilot tip-toed over to the dark form of Brad's Shadow Fox, setting down the heavy buckets onto the metal hanger floor as quietly as he could. He pulled the paper out of his mouth and unfolded it, revealing a detailed schematic of the Shadow Fox. He studied the paper closely, glancing up at the unmoving Zoid every now and then.

Suddenly, Bit heard a loud snort behind him, causing him to yelp and trip over one of the buckets, falling flat on his face. Bit scrambled onto his back, and found himself staring into two familiar glowing crimson eyes. A loud rumbling laugh filled the hangar, emanating from some giant entity.

"Liger!" Bit whispered loudly, "Keep it down or you'll get me caught!!" The great white cat cocked his head and growled loudly, confused on what his pilot was up to.

"If you must know, I'm doing Brad a favor…" Bit said quietly, smirking evilly. Liger didn't like the way that Bit was smiling, he knew something was up. The white Zoid shrugged and stepped back, wandering back to where he usually slept.

Bit sighed and got to his feet, brushing off the navy blue pajamas he wore at night. He glanced up at the Fox, and was relieved to find he was still asleep. He picked up the schematic and looked at it again, biting his lip in thought.

'_This is going to be harder than I thought…'_ Bit thought, looking up at the still Zoid. He folded the blueprint and shoved it into his pocket, kneeling down to the buckets he had set down. Bit reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocketknife, folding out a thin blade.

Bit forced the small blade under the lid of the first large plastic bucket, trying to pry the lid off. The lid, however, remained stuck, frustrating Bit greatly. He forced the blade further under the lid and let go, letting the small pocket knife remain half under the lid. Bit raised his hand over the knife and brought it down quickly, smacking into the knife as hard as he could, which in turn caused the lid to fly off, scraping loudly across the floor.

Holding his breath, Bit looked up at the Fox, and sighed in relief when he saw the Zoid was still unaware of him. Pulling a brush from his pocket, Bit dipped it into the open bucket and pulled it back, crimson liquid dripping from the bristles. Bit smirked and stood up, walking over to the shadowy canine's paw. He touched the Zoid's black armor with the bristles, brushing on a thin coat of crimson.

"Now when Brad joins Naomi's team, his Zoid will at least be the right color…"

* * *

**AN**- Remember when Brad was fighting Naomi in the Royal Cup, he said he would join her or something like that. XP I liked this, I thought it was funny. Funny Bit, getting scared out of his wits by Liger. XD lol. I hope y'all liked this!!

Remember guys, please leave **3 words or requests** in your review for me, I'm running out of words and need your help!!

I hope you thought this was funny!! I did, but I'm the author, so that doesn't count. Lol. Anyway, please leave a review and your list of 3 words!!

**Ibeyla ;D**


	15. Remembrance

**Disclaimer**- No, I don't own Zoids. I only own this fic, my drabbles, and the white Raynos fluttering around. XP

* * *

**Word:** Remembrance  
**Series:** Guardian Force  
**Characters:** GF Zoids  
**Words:** 805  
**Notes:** This is one of my own words, and I wrote this in honor of September 11, for everyone who died. This will be short, and will not really focus on the characters themselves, but I hope you like it. The next one will be one of my good ol' ones, I promise. XP This will take place after the final episodes, and none of the pilots or Organoids will make an appearance. Please don't be mad by that. Hope you like this.

* * *

The Blade Liger stood at the edge of the dark battlefield, shadowy figures flanking him. The Lightning Saix stood silent beside him, staring at the devastation with glowing orange eyes. On the Liger's other side, a crimson and ebony Zaber Fang, also looking out at the barren field in silence. The trio of Zoids had snuck away from the festivities of the Death Saurer's defeat to see the remains of Eveopolis, where the ground troops had tried to stop the Death Saurer's advance.

They hadn't stood a chance. The smoky field that once was a vast city lay littered with the broken bodies of hundreds of Zoids, Republican and Imperial, both died fighting together. Every Zoid was dead, burned and blown apart by the Death Saurer. Zaber Fangs and Shield Ligers, Helkats and Command Wolves, Rev Raptors and Gun Snipers, Iron Kongs and Dark Horns, Zoids designed to fight one another, peacefully lying together on the battleground.

"This is supposed to be a day of celebration… not one of death…" Liger whispered, still staring out at the carnage.

"They gave their lives to stop Hiltz from destroying Zi… they should be celebrated, and remembered…" the Lightning Saix said, blinking his fiery orange eyes. Karl's Zaber shifted and sighed loudly, looking through the smoke at a particular Zaber Fang, collapsed on its side, a spear missile jutting from its chest, jaws wide in a silent snarl and sapphire eyes open in a blank stare.

"That Zaber Fang…" the Fang said softly, pointing his golden clawed paw towards the silver cat, "… he used to run missions with me. His name was Geist, he was a spitfire, that one…" the great cat said, a smirk on his face. "Crazy old cat… always said he wanted go out in a blaze of glory, like the old soldier he was…" Fang added, chuckling slightly, shaking his head.

"Well…" the Blade Liger said softly, "… he got what he wished for, to go down in a blaze of glory…"

In the haze, something appeared to move, like something was still clinging to life. The three Zoids instantly turned towards the movement, none speaking a word. They could hear something moving behind the curtain of smoke, a metallic clanking and scraping.

Without warning, a silver shape appeared from the haze, a silver Command Wolf, limping badly as he slowly made his way. The three felines stood in shock, not believing that the young Wolf had actually survived.

"For Eve's sake… Sieg!! Sieg!!" Karl's Zaber cried, recognizing the Command Wolf as one from his old squadron. The Command Wolf's ears perked and he lifted his head, turning towards the Zaber.

"Krieger!! Krieger, thank Eve!!" Sieg cried back, bounding over to the cat as fast as his wounded leg would allow.

"Dear Eve… what happened to you?" Karl's Zaber gasped as he saw the extent of the young Zoid's wounds, "Where's Griff?"

"He's bringing him." Sieg answered, looking over his shoulder at the haze, the same way he had come.

"He?" the Blade Liger cocked his head, "Who's he?"

Before Liger got an answer, he picked up the heavy footfalls of some heavy Zoid, coming towards them. He looked at the smoke, half-expecting the Death Saurer itself to appear. It wasn't the Death Saurer that walked from the smoke, but something worse.

"Dear Eve no…" the Lightning Saix breathed, the Geno Breaker emerging from the haze. The trio took a step back, though Sieg seemed unafraid.

"Stop where you ar-" the Zaber Fang roared before he cut off, noticing something in the Breaker's claws. The cat's pale forest green eyes widened, and without another word charged forward at the Breaker, for held in the crimson Zoid's claws was Griff, burned and broken. The Zaber Fang skid to a stop before the Breaker, eyes focused on Griff.

The Geno Breaker heard the cat's silent command, lowering the Command Wolf and gently laying him across the Zaber's back. The Zaber Fang turned and slowly walked back, and after exchanging a few words, started off back towards the base with Sieg in toe. The Breaker just stood there, head lowered slightly and body slumped.

"Why? Why did you do it?" the Blade Liger asked quietly, looking at the once murderous Zoid in shock.

"I was looking for Whitefire, an old comrade, but couldn't find her. Instead, I found the two Command Wolves I saved from the Death Stinger. I couldn't just leave them." The Breaker answered, lowering his head and sighing sadly. "I don't know where she is…"

"I'm sorry to hear that, I really am…" Liger said softly, "… but thank you for saving those two." The three Zoids sat in silence, staring out at the still field, the silence deafening.

Without a sound, the Blade Liger bowed down, honoring those lost, showing his remembrance…

* * *

**AN**- This made me cry. T.T

**Ibeyla ;D**


	16. Water

**Disclaimer**- No, I don't own Zoids! All I own is this fic, my drabbles, and the Blade Liger chasing my neighbor's cat up a tree. XP

* * *

**Word:** Water  
**Series:** Fuzors  
**Characters:** Energy Liger  
**Words:** 625  
**Notes:** Thanks for the words, San child of the wolves & ChicagoBears23!! Here you go, my first Fuzors drabble!! Now, I have only seen one episode of Fuzors, so if things aren't as they are in the anime, don't nag me about it!! I'm trying!! From the episode I watched, I learned that the Energy Liger pops in and out without much cause and warning, has a habit for saving RD's butt, and is a loner without a pilot. If that's not right, then too bad!! In this drabble it is true!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this drabble!! XD

* * *

An ebony, silver and pale crimson feline Zoid plodded aimlessly through the featureless desert hills, his large golden claws kicking up large amounts off chestnut dust. The Energy Liger's sharp golden horn glinted in the glaring sun, as did the long blade that extended behind his head. The dozens of thick air hoses were wrapped around him like giant snakes, all of them converging on the orange ball behind his head, his Core and generator.

The Energy Liger stopped on the crest of a small hill, looking around the barren landscape blankly with his eerie yellow eyes. He turned, and spotted a small oasis a few hills over, fed by a large waterfall. _'Might as well take a break… I'll need my energy if Blake and his Gairyuki track me down…'_ the Zoid thought, turning and plodding towards the blue pool.

As he drew closer to the water, the Energy Liger noticed it was much bigger than he had thought, and was surrounded by a band of green foliage. He could sense the presence of dozens of wild Zoids, but he didn't care, they were small and posed no threat to him.

When he entered the stand of trees, he realized it was much thicker than he had anticipated, the tall trees restricting his movements. Energy Liger didn't like being boxed in, it made him vulnerable to attack. Growling loudly, he swung his magnificent head and broke the trees directly in front of him with his strong horn, snapping their thick trunks like brittle twigs.

Clearing a path with his horn as he went, it took the Energy Liger mere minutes to reach the water's edge. The grassy bank was clear up to the tree line a few hundred yards from the water, a perfect place to curl up and rest. The pristine water was clear as the cloudless sky, glittering like liquid diamond. The waterfall was taller than the yellow-eyed liger, big enough for him to stand under and get a shower, and was blocked off by a series of large boulders. Energy Liger shook his head and yawned loudly, exposing his silver teeth.

Shutting his jaws, the Energy Liger laid down near the water's edge, his right paw dangling over the ten-foot bank. Sighing loudly, the black Liger traced circles on the still water, causing ripples to spread across the sapphire pool. He subconsciously curled and uncurled his tail, the small laser at the end occasionally clanking off a scattered rock or fallen tree.

As he watched the spreading rings on the water's surface, a small bird alighted on the tip of his sharp horn. Crossing his gleaming eyes, Energy Liger stared at the small creature perched on his horn. The tiny songbird chirped and hopped around on the golden blade, its sapphire feathers glittering in the sun.

The bird flapped its wings and starting singing, its beautiful tune filling the otherwise silent oasis. Energy Liger closed his eyes and listened to the little creature, not even bothering to pull his glittering golden paws from the cool water. The waterfall's trickling and the bird's song were very soothing, making the great Zoid sleepy.

The Energy Liger purred softly, the rumbling call vibrating through his claws into the now-still water, making the water jump and dance and the small songbird fly from his horn to a nearby tree, continuing its chirping song. The sun's light dimmed for a moment, the glaring orb obscured by a thin desert cloud. Liger sighed happily for the brief break from the sun's harsh light, allowing his body to relax for the first time in ages.

The Energy Liger growled softly as he drifted off to sleep and waved his paw, splashing his golden claws in the cool water…

* * *

**AN**- So… whatcha think of my first Fuzors drabble? I hope you liked it!! I haven't been in a writing mode for some reason lately and have been a little off my game, so sorry if this wasn't as good as some other drabbles. I hope you liked this!

My creativity was drained by my best so-far work's posting, _**Blue-Eyed Demon**_. I don't know why, but that one-shot used up all of my creativity, and turned out great in my opinion, if you get past the blood in the middle. The ending is worth reading through the bloody sequence, and I think I may rewrite it and edit the one bloody scene.

Anyway, please leave a nice review guys!! ;D

**Ibeyla ;D**


	17. Dark

**Disclaimer**- Nope, I don't own Zoids. All I own is this fic, this drabble, and the Organoid hatchling asleep in my lap. XP

* * *

**Word:** Dark  
**Series:** Guardian Force  
**Characters:** Ambient, Raven  
**Words:** 967  
**Notes:** Thanks for the word, ChicagoBears23!!! I know you love Ambient, Bear, so I decided to write you another Ambient-centric drabble, since you've been a big help to me ever since I've joined and given me some of my best advice. Thank you!! Of course, I'm thankful for all my reviewers and everyone who has helped me. ^^; Think of this drabble as a continuation of my earlier chapter 13, _Sound_, with Ambient and Raven. The word prompt may not fit perfectly and may not be easy to spot, but I think it's at least presentable. I hope y'all like this! XD

* * *

Ambient yawned loudly, blinking his emerald eyes, hoping to get a quick nap, even though it was past dark. He was feeling better, but it would still be a few weeks before he was completely recovered from the Death Saurer explosion. The Magnite Raven had given him had helped greatly, but he still felt weak.

He was curled up in one of the spare rooms, laying on the comfortable bed, relaxing after his little skirmish with Specula. He didn't know why the female had gotten so mad, all he did was eat the last cookie, he didn't see what the big deal was, it was just a cookie.

Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the base, the lights flickering. Ambient shot up and jumped off his bed, but fell due to his cracked leg. Grumbling, Ambient got to his feet, pushing open the door. He quickly looked around the hallway, but didn't see anyone.

Ambient turned to his left and ran down the corridor as fast as his wounded leg would allow, searching for an explanation. The wing of the base that he was in was strangely empty of people, and he began to worry. He ran down until he reached the glass portion of the hall, looking out into the night, and his fears were realized- the base was being attacked.

A group of strange, Zaber-like Zoids with yellow and gray armor surrounded Van's Blade Liger and Karl's Zaber, running so quickly around them that neither could get a proper lock. A ways away from the main group, three or four other Zoids were clustered around something that was collapsed and unmoving. Ambient squinted, trying to see what the other group was attacking, but all he could make out was a dark shape lying on the sand.

A sudden glowing, blue flash erupted from the unknown Zoids, soaring away before falling to the ground a few hundred yards from the mystery Zoids. One of the feline Zoids turned and bounded after it, and the realization finally struck him- the flash was Shadow.

"Helkat!" Ambient growled, firing his boosters, busting through the windows. He shot towards Shadow, trying to reach him before the Zoid. The Zoid pounced, and Ambient had no choice. He roared and transformed into his energy form, blasting through the unprepared Zoid's chest, ripping through its Core before shooting out its back. The Zoid screamed and fell to the side, smoke pouring from the gapping hole in its armor.

The other Zoids gathered around the unknown object spun around at the defeat of their comrade, obviously surprised. They panicked and broke ranks, running off into the desert. Ambient landed next to Shadow and looked him over for injuries. He seemed uninjured, but he was so exhausted, he couldn't even speak.

Ambient turned and looked at the thing the Zoids had been mauling and nearly fainted- for the red thing was the Geno Breaker. Ambient fired his boosters and flew over to the Zoid, worried Raven was hurt. The Zoid itself didn't look in that bad of shape, and it appeared to have been taken down by some sort of EMP weapon. That made Ambient hope Raven was alright.

His heart sank, however, when he saw the cockpit. The protective covering was slashed open, shards of glass littering the sand. He slowly approached, peering inside, trying to see if Raven was okay. The cockpit was too dark, but he could hear a wheezing noise, followed by a weak groan. Ambient instantly leaped into the cockpit, fearing that Raven was badly hurt.

Ambient blinked his eyes, trying to see, for the cockpit was completely dark. He could smell blood, and he froze, the familiar scent bringing back unwanted memories from his past that he had tried so hard to repress. He shook his head and growled, trying to ignore the horrific memories. He focused again on locating Raven, trying to see in the dark cockpit. He found the emergency button and pressed it, sending a signal to Van, Karl and the base, alerting them that Raven needed help.

Narrowing his eyes, Ambient was able to see and finally saw Raven. He was leaning awkwardly against the side of his seat, head down and eyes closed, a deep cut on his side. Ambient was frozen, thinking he was dead. To his relief, Raven groaned weakly and blinked his eyes open, his breathing shallow and faint. There was blood everywhere, coming from the gash on Raven's side.

_/Raven?/_ Ambient asked, not expecting the pilot to respond. Surprisingly, Raven lifted his head slightly, looking at him blankly.

"Am-Ambient?" he wheezed, his hand over his stomach, pain written all over his face.

_/I'm here; I'm going to go get you help/_ Ambient answered, turning to leave to get help for him.

"D-don't go… Ambient…" he breathed, reaching out towards him. Ambient turned back and walked over to him, pushing his snout into his hand, purring quietly to help keep him calm. Ambient looked down where he had had his hand, and saw a deep slash, which worried him greatly. He was badly cut from glass and had lost a lot of blood; he looked like he was going to lose consciousness at any moment. Ambient rubbed his snout against Raven's hand, growling softly, trying to keep Raven conscious and from going into shock. Raven groaned and withdrew his hand, putting it over his stomach again, closing his eyes and cringing.

Suddenly, Ambient heard sounds outside the cockpit, and he sighed in relief as he heard Van and Karl's voices. He turned and poked his head out of the cockpit, looking over at Karl. He made his way over to him, and Ambient motioned to Raven inside the cockpit with his head.

Ambient turned again, and led him into the dark cockpit…

* * *

**AN**- … … … bleh. I don't like this one very much. I think it's too choppy and stuff. But, I have been unable to write. On Thursday, November 6, I learned my favorite author, Michael Crichton, had died of cancer. The author of _Jurassic Park_, _The Lost World_, _The Andromeda Strain_, and the producer and creator of _ER_, died at 66 from cancer. I'm really upset. His works were the main influence on all my writings, and now, I have basically lost my main source of inspiration. This has hit me like the death of my Health teacher last year, so listen everyone, my updates wont be a swift as I try and recover. Some of you may think I'm overreacting, but listen, if it weren't for Michael Crichton, I wouldn't be here right now. Please understand. Sorry this was bad. The next will be better, I promise…

Oh, EMT means 'emergency medical team'. It's a medic and fire fighter term.

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


	18. Whine

**Disclaimer**- Nope, I don't own Zoids. All I own is this fic, this drabble, and the Organoid hatchling asleep in my lap. XP

* * *

**Word:** Whine  
**Series:** New Century Zero  
**Characters:** Bit, Liger Zero  
**Words:** 573  
**Notes:** Thanks for the word, randomcat23!! This just came to me when I was sitting in my bed when I was home sick from school. I sorta pushed it away, but it wouldn't go away! Finally, during my geometry test, it popped in my head again and I busted out in laughter. XD Yeah… Mr. Z gave me a weird look, but that just made me laugh harder. I hope you laugh as much as I did!! XD

* * *

It was before noon in the Blitz Team base, but already, chaos had broken out in the Zoids hangar. The Liger Zero was running around the hangar, roaring and yowling, Bit chasing after him.

"Liger!! You get back here right now!!" Bit screamed as he chased his Zoid, shaking the tool he was holding threateningly. Liger shook his head and roared, running away even faster.

/Never!!/ Liger roared, bounding between the support beams and ducking behind Brad's Shadow Fox. Bit snorted in annoyance and chased after his Zoid, aggravated that the Liger was behaving like a child… again. He ran past Brad, who was leaning against the wall, sipping his coffee.

"You know, Bit, Zoids tend to take after their pilots…" Brad said, not looking up as he took another sip. Bit ignored his insult and continued towards the Liger, who was still hiding behind the Shadow Fox. The Shadow Fox had other plans than being a hiding place, and stepped to the side, letting Bit see Liger. The Liger Zero roared as he was exposed, jumping to his feet and bolting to the side.

"Liger!! This isn't funny!! Get back here!!" Bit shouted, running after the white lion Zoid. Liger yelped and jumped on top of Jamie's Raynos, climbing on the green pterosaur's back. The Raynos squawked loudly and flapped his wings as the Liger pushed him down into the hangar floor, obviously not liking having the heavy feline Zoid stepping all over him.

"LIGER!!! Get off the Raynos this instant!!" Bit screamed, seeing his Liger crouched on top of the flailing Raynos. The Raynos's loud shrieks and squawks filled the hangar, the green Zoid flapping his long, powerful wings helplessly. Liger shook his head no and yowled, not wanting to get off the squirming Zoid, which was his only advantage.

"Liger… for the last time! It's not going to hurt you!! I just wanna fix that scratch on your leg!!!" Bit shouted, waving the little welding torch he was holding. Liger snarled and shook his head harder, for he hated getting repaired, even polishing his armor involved a serious fit.

The Raynos had had enough and shook himself, making the unprepared Liger tumble off of him. Liger roared in surprise and jumped to his feet, growling at the Raynos before spying Bit running towards him. He yelped and took off in the opposite direction, pouncing on Leena's Gun Sniper. The raptor Zoid yipped in shock as the heavy feline crashed down on her, the Zoids weight pinning her down on her stomach.

The Gun Sniper heaved and pushed the Liger off, getting to her feet and hissing at the large feline. Liger growled and backed away, turning and running to his right, away from the ticked off Sniper and angry Bit. He skid to a stop, however, for the hangar wall was directly in front of him. He looked around frantically for anywhere to hide, but there was nothing.

"Aha! Got you Liger!!" Bit shouted happily, making the Liger jump. Liger roared in fear, and to his shock, latched onto the nearest support column, mewling loudly and squeezing his eyes shut.

/I don't wanna!!/ Liger whined, digging his claws stubbornly into the concrete column. Bit sighed in annoyance and stared at his sniveling Liger, looking at the relatively small scratch the white cat had received on his front paw from the latest battle.

"Liger… quit your whining, it's just a scratch!!"

* * *

**AN**- XD I liked this one. I'm recovering a little from the death of my favorite author, Michael Crichton, but my writing is still suffering. I'll try to get stuff figured out and update soon. I'm just so sad, his writing was the sole influence on my unique style, so with him gone, my writing style is going to be way outta wack.

Btw everyone!! My old laptop is now 100% fixed!! XD That's right! That means I'll be able to get on more and update more frequently!! Listen to this- my poor old laptop had 63 viruses in total, 63!!!! I didn't even know a laptop could have that many viruses and still function!! Lol. But, its all better now, and I should be back in full-force soon!!

I hope you liked this!! Please leave a nice review!

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


	19. Candy Cane

**Disclaimer**- No, I don't own Zoids. I wish Tomy would give me the rights for Christmas, I'd make another series and share the money with you!! ^-^

* * *

**Word:** Candy cane  
**Series:** Guardian Force  
**Characters:** Raven, Shadow  
**Words:** 876  
**Notes:** Another of my own words. I thought I'd post a Christmas-themed drabble considering, well… that it's Christmas. ^^; This drabble is actually based on a chibi picture I drew of Shadow on the back of my Math test. He was SO adorable, he inspired me with this drabble idea!! XD I'll try to get the chibi up on my DeviantART account, if my camera decides to work for me, that is. -_-; I hate technology. Anyway, please enjoy the drabble!! Oh, this is another slight offshoot of _**The Valley**_, in the fact that Raven had joined the GF and such. ;P

* * *

Raven sat in the quiet hallway on one of the benches, his head down and eyes closed, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He could hear the loud sounds from the Christmas party the other Guardian Force members were having, the noise coming from a pair of metal double doors. He had been asked to come, but he hated parties, although Shadow had decided to follow Reese and Specula in. He had no idea what the Organoid could be doing in there, but he figured he was getting into whatever sweets and candy he could find; he was worse than a child when it came to sugar and caffeine.

As if responding to his thoughts, one of the double doors opened widely, someone walking out before the door closed. Raven recognized Shadow immediately, the dark Organoid walking towards him. He had to hold in a laugh when Shadow got close enough that he could see and _hear_ what they had done to him. They had covered his poor Organoid in decorations. A red ribbon was wrapped loosely around his neck, the notched ends hanging down several inches. Someone had strapped jingle bells around his wrists and ankles, the small gold bells ringing annoyingly every time he moved. A clump of holly was stuck in his crest, the pointy leaves not seeming to bother the Organoid. Gold glitter flecked his black body, from him brushing against something, no doubt. He held a gingerbread man in his jaws, the small brown cookie just barely showing out the tip of his jaws. More jingle bells were wrapped around his tail tip, ringing incessantly as he wagged his tail. But what he noticed most as Shadow walked over next to him was the white powder that clung to his mouth and front talons- sugar.

"Looks like you had fun…" Raven said, laughing slightly at his Organoid's ridiculous appearance. Shadow nodded and closed his eyes, smiling broadly.

_/Cookie?/_ Shadow asked as he leaned down to him, offering him the little gingerbread man in his jaws.

"No thanks Shadow." Raven answered, shaking his head.

_/Suit yourself/_ Shadow shrugged, snapping up the cookie and chewing it quickly. He growled happily and wagged his tail, making the jingle bells strapped to the tips ring loudly. Raven sighed; not understanding how his once _formidable_ black Organoid had turned into a harmless, candy loving, friendly childish pushover.

"C'mon Shadow, show a little dignity…" Raven groaned, uncrossing his arms, reaching up and pulling the holly from the Organoid's crest. Shadow merely snorted, to busy chewing the gingerbread cookie to even listen. Raven sighed and tossed the holly away, shaking his head slightly.

"What did they do to you, boy?" he asked, looking at the ribbon hanging from Shadow's neck and jingle bells strapped to his body.

_/They dressed me up!/_ Shadow answered excitedly, _/I like the jingle bells, they start jingling every time I move!!/_ he said happily, wagging his tail to make the bells start ringing, _/And there was so much candy and cookies!! The little people shaped ones are my favorites, they make my mouth feel funny after I eat them, like candy canes do/_

"Did you eat all the cookies and candy, Shadow?" Raven sighed, knowing he most likely did. Shadow cocked his head in thought for a moment, looking up at the ceiling as he thought.

_/No… Specula had a couple, so I didn't eat __all__ of them…/_ Shadow said, licking the clinging crumbs and sugar from his lips, _/… but they didn't have any candy canes… I mean it's Christmas!! They should have some candy canes out!! I haven't had one all year!! There weren't even any in the pantry, the box was completely empty!!/ _he complained, whining loudly. Raven laughed, finding it amusing that his Organoid was whining over a little candy.

"Oh really, none at all?" he asked, smirking. Shadow nodded, grumbling in disappointment.

_/Not a single one…/_ Shadow huffed, kicking at the ground unhappily. Raven smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling out a candy cane he had bought in town.

"Are you sure about that, Shadow?" he said, smirking as he held up the white and red candy in front of the Organoid's face. Shadow's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, his blank stare completely focused on the candy like a child.

_/Candy cane!!!/_ Shadow said excitedly, roaring happily and wagging his tail as he snatched the hard candy from Raven's hand like he was starved. He grinned happily, his tail wagging harder, clutching the candy in his claws and yipping loudly in excitement as he started licking and gnawing on the candy cane.

"They had a few left in town this morning, I figured you'd like it." Raven said, smiling as he watched Shadow chew on the peppermint candy. Shadow growled and nodded slightly, though he was completely absorbed in the candy cane.

_/Thank you Raven!!/_ Shadow said happily, nuzzling his shoulder before he bounded off down the hallway and back into the room. Raven sighed and shook his head, smirking slightly as he leaned back against the wall again, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes.

"Its amazing how happy a simple candy cane can make him…"

* * *

**AN**- XD I loved this one!! This has to be one of my favorites, I don't know why, I just love it. I think Shadow was high off all that sugar personally, how else could Reese and Fiona and everyone tie on all that stuff? XP I like candy canes too, I love the flavored ones, like watermelon and green apple. I want a candy cane now!! ^^; Anyway, this is my Christmas present to y'all!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Thanks for reading and please review!!

Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone!! ;D

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


	20. Better

**Disclaimer**- Nope, Zoids isn't mine. Just this drabble, fic and my Zoid models.

* * *

**Word:** Better  
**Series:** Guardian Force  
**Characters:** Trinity Ghost Zaber Fangs  
**Words:** 874  
**Notes:** thanks for the word, randomcat23!! And guess what, this marks my first fic to reach 20 chapters!! And just for the occasion, I've decided to write a little drabble about some of my favorite Zoids, the Trinity Ghost Zabers!! Yeah, I'm pretty sure y'all don't know who the Trinity Ghost Zabers are, but don't worry, they only appear for one episode for about ten minutes. They are programmed Zaber Fangs that are controlled by computer programs and remote control as an experiment to prove that pilot-less Zoids are more powerful than piloted ones. Anyway, this popped into my head as I watched the episode with the Trinity Zoids on my DVD. I hope you like!! ;D

* * *

In the dimly lit hangar, three newly-outfitted stealth Zaber Fangs stood motionlessly and silently, waiting for their pilots, whoever they were. The powerful cats looked like living shadows, their glossy black paint blending perfectly into the dark, save their emerald eyes. Their sliver fangs were as sharp as razors, and their silver paws were small and light, perfect for moving over deep sand without making any sounds. For some odd reason, the human scientists had stripped the radar-invisible paint from their legs and replaced the shoulder and chest armor with midnight blue colored pieces. They even took off the black gear caps and replaced them with bright green colored ones; in this state, they wouldn't be able to sneak up on a blind man.

/Why did they take off my paint, Toby?/ the smallest and youngest of the Zabers piped up, tilting his head to look at the biggest and oldest of the three, a veteran named Toby, /… I don't think I'd be able to sneak up on a Command Wolf with all this bright green on!!/

/I don't know Chance, but they did the same to Jake and I; they're up to something…/ Toby replied, a deep growl rumbling from his throat.

/Whatever they're up to I don't like it, I mean just look at me!! I look like a clown!!/ Jake, the middle-sized Zaber of the pack, spoke up, mewing unhappily and shaking himself, as if to rid himself of the green colors the three scientists had painted on his metal frame. Toby sighed and put his paw over his face, shaking his head slightly, closing his eyes.

'_How did I end up with a bunch of kittens… I used to fight alongside true tigers in the 1st Armored Division, not whining housecats…'_ Toby thought, sighing again, the old soldier not understanding how he ended up with the two rookies. Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the three human scientists approaching him until they were literally right under his nose. He snapped out of his musing and looked down at the small, insignificant humans, not knowing what was going on.

"I'll get Zaber 1, you two get Zaber 2 and 3…" the 'leader' of the trio said, turning to his partners. The other two scientists nodded and walked away, towards Jake and Chance. _'At least call us by our names, human…'_ Toby seethed mentally, slightly angered by the humans' indifference to their individuality. The one scientist walked closer to him, making Toby a little uneasy, but he did as he should and kneeled to the ground, opening the cockpit for the sandy-haired man.

Toby growled in displeasure as the man climbed into his cockpit, poking around the controls with his tools and hands. The black Zaber didn't like the feeling of the man rummaging through his delicate controls and systems, and he was just a poke or prod away from ejecting the human right out of his cockpit. His face twisted into a snarl as he felt the man insert something into his Combat System interface, pushing the Zaber to within a hairsbreadth of ejecting and smashing the man.

Suddenly, a strange feeling of helplessness washed over the great Zaber, making Toby freeze. He felt as if he had lost all the control over his body, as if he was no longer in control of his own body and systems. Strange strategies and tactics of human creation flooded into his mind, the battle plans seeming to buzz around his mind like an angry Saicurtis.

"There you go boy, these computer programs will make you even better, better than any other Zoid on Zi!" the man said, patting the side of the cockpit glass. Toby had to hold back the urge to smash the human as he climbed down out of the cockpit, not at all happy with whatever the man had done. Toby growled and got to his feet, shaking his head, before he glared at the three scientists.

/How dare you mess with my programs, humans!!/ Toby snarled fiercely, making the two other Zabers recoil in fear, /Mess with the tiger, you get the claws!!/ he roared, raising his paw and splaying his claws, fully intending to crush the humans into dust. They didn't seem scared at all, one even smirked, as if amused. The 'leader' raised a remote-like device and pressed a button, his smirk broadening.

Toby looked at them in disgusted confusion, until he suddenly froze, his paw lowering harmlessly to the floor. His eyes widened in horrified panic, frightened that he wasn't in control of his own body anymore. The human pressed another button, and he suddenly leapt straight up into the air, landing clumsily on his paws.

"See? The Zoids are responding to the software perfectly! They'll be combat ready in a matter of weeks!" The blonde-haired scientist said, pressing another button. Toby yowled as his front legs suddenly gave out, causing his upper body to collapse to the hangar floor, his Assault Unit activating by itself. He tried to get back up, but he couldn't, which just further aggravated the already irritated Zaber Fang. He narrowed his eyes at the scientists, scowling angrily at the three men.

'_Is this your idea of better?!'_

* * *

**AN**- Lol. Poor Toby doesn't like the new programs, now does he? XP lol. Anyway, the names Toby, Chance and Jake all came from me; they just seemed like good names for a few whiny and temperamental Zaber Fangs. I kinda liked this one, I got back into my 'personify the Zoids' and 'give them a personality' mindset; I'm doing midterms in school, where the first drabble of this fic was born, so expect some crazy, funny and wild drabbles to come from my school-fried brain!! XP

**Important!!**- Listen guys, I have to thin my list of words. I have way too many dead words that are just taking up space on my list. I'm sorry if I trim your word from the list, but I just have to make room. Now I have one request to all readers/reviewers- please send in **1-3 words** in your review, **no more than 3**. And please, make them simple, random words, nothing super extravagant or complicated; I'm only human after all. XP And guys, just because I don't ask for words doesn't mean I wont accept them, leave a word whenever you'd like unless I say "no more!". XP

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!! Please leave a nice review and a word or two!! XP

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


	21. Ashes

**Disclaimer**- No, Zoids does not belong to me in any way, shape or form. This fic and this drabble, however, do belong to me, as do the Geno Breaker and Blade Liger fighting with each other over a candy bar. XP

* * *

**Word:** Ashes  
**Series:** Guardian Force  
**Characters:** Specula, Reese, Raven  
**Words:** 917  
**Notes:** This little drabble popped into my head while I was watching my new Zoids Guardian Force DVD. I know both _iwalkinthelight_ and _San child of the wolves_ have asked for a Specula drabble, so I finally got off my lazy arse and did one. ^^; I know this isn't exactly what you had in mind or what you detailed in your request, _iwalkinthelight_, but a different Specula drabble won't hurt, will it? XP lol. Also, this was spawned from a new post in my '**New Fic Ideas**' section that I just added the other day, under the name _**From the Ashes**_, hence the drabble's name. ^^; This drabble takes place after the Death Stinger blows up New Helic City, during the morning before Van arrives. Please enjoy! ;D

* * *

Specula mewed softly as she started to regain consciousness, her senses slowly returning. Her body was sore and painful from the blast of the Death Stinger's Charged Particle Beam, the blue metal singed and covered in black soot and pale ashes. She wasn't sure what had happened exactly, but she felt horrible; it felt like Ambient had jumped up and down on top of her. What had her worried the most was what she was hearing: nothing, quiet, complete and total silence. She knew that was a very bad sign, after all, she was in the middle of a large city, or what once was a large city.

Gathering her strength, Specula pushed herself off the ground, shaking her head and snorting at the sudden cascade of ashes and dust. She took a deep breath and cracked open her golden eyes, blinking at the sudden light of the sun, her blurry vision slowly adjusting. As soon as her sight cleared, the otherworldly sight of New Helic City, or what was left of it rather, greeted her. Twisted spires of concrete and steel pushed up from the burnt ground, looking like broken bones. Some buildings still stood, leaning and tilting awkwardly, most of the glass obliterated or melted, though a few panes reflected the early rays of the morning sun. The ground was littered with chunks of steel and buildings, buried in a thick blanket of soot, pulverized glass and ash.

Specula sighed at the sad scene, getting to her feet, shaking all the clinging ash and dust from her body. She turned and looked behind her, and her heart sank at the sight. The once beautiful and powerful Psycho Geno Saurer lay in a crumpled heap, its armor blacked and melted and twisted, Core exposed in its blown-open chest, its face contorted into a scared and painful snarl; it was dead. Beside it was the Geno Breaker, the proud crimson Zoid in deplorable shape. It was burned and singed and broken, curled up in an awkward position, but it was alive, however barely; Specula could hear its weak whimpers of pain and see it shaking, the poor Zoid was terrified and in a lot of pain.

Another glance at the Psycho Geno Saurer reminded Specula of Reese, and immediately she tried to reach her mistress mentally. She didn't get a response from the Zoidian, but she knew she was all right; after all, Reese was inside her. It was the only thing Specula could do to protect her, and it appeared to have worked, for she was still alive, though unconscious. Even though the danger had passed, Specula didn't release her master; she didn't want to expose Reese to the hazardous environment, after all, she didn't know if her Zoidian friend was injured or not.

As the sapphire Organoid scanned the desolate landscape, a sudden, worrying realization hit her- Raven was nowhere to be seen. Specula whipped her head around, searching frantically for the young pilot, but he appeared to have simply vanished. _'Where is he? Did he survive the Beam, or did he… …'_ Specula trailed off, not wanting to think that Raven might not have survived. But Raven seemed to have disappeared, and the Organoid began to wonder if the young human had been vaporized.

Lost in her thoughts, Specula didn't see the slight movement near the Geno Breaker's tail, the sapphire Organoid too engrossed in her thoughts to notice. She didn't see the Geno Breaker uncurl its tail slightly, exposing a very miniature hill of ash and soot. A weak growl from the half-dead Zoid finally shook Specula from her thoughts, the sapphire Organoid blinking and shaking her head. She looked at the wounded Zoid and saw that it had moved, and finally saw the pile of soot near its tail.

'_What is that?'_ she thought, cocking her head and growling quietly. Curious, Specula walked closer to the downed Breaker, moving carefully so not to step on any live wires or still-hot metal. When she got to within a few yards of the mound of ash, it twitched, making her freeze in her tracks, afraid it could be some sort of danger. As she watched, the mound moved again slightly, and she heard a weak cough come from it. Specula blinked and cocked her head, slowly and cautiously approaching the pile of ash, looking it over for any threats. Not seeing any, she walked carefully over to it, looking at it intently.

Curious, Specula leaned down and sniffed it, and her golden eyes widened when she recognized a familiar scent. She growled softly and lightly nosed the mound, causing much of the soft ash to fall away, revealing Raven's lifeless body. He looked dead, his body colored a deathly white from the dust and ash, but Specula could see his chest faintly rising and falling with each breath; somehow he survived the Charged Particle Beam.

'_That explains why the Geno Breaker was in that odd position… it curled around him to shield him…'_ Specula thought, looking up at the ailing crimson Zoid,_ '… the open tail vents would have made a pocket of air and deflected some of the heat… but even then Raven was lucky… that was the most powerful Charged Particle Beam I've ever seen…'_ she shook her head to clear her thoughts, looking down at the unconscious human.

_'I hope the Geno Breaker can walk, I need to get these two somewhere safe, there's nothing but rubble and ashes here now…'_

* * *

**AN**- I liked this one for some reason. I've always loved Specula, but I rarely get to write her. This was a treat for me, I've always wanted to write something about how Raven and Reese survived that Charged Particle Beam at point-blank range. Well, now you know how they survived- Specula enclosed Reese and the Geno Breaker shielded Raven (which makes sense, considering it has a little of Shadow's conscience due to him evolving it and all). But, I hope y'all enjoyed this little drabble!!

Btw, I have added several new ideas to the '**New Fic Idea**' section in my profile. Please read and PM me with your thoughts, and better yet, please vote in the **new** poll in my profile. I am very curious as to your thoughts about which of my fic ideas you as the reviewer would like to see posted.

Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a nice review and a word or two!! ;D

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


	22. Rabbit Ears

**Disclaimer**- Nope, I don't own Zoids. I do own these drabbles, this fic, and the two-dozen Organoids lounging around my base. XP

* * *

**Word:** Rabbit Ears**  
****Series:** Pre-Chaotic Century**  
****Characters:** Raven, Shadow**  
****Words:** 824**  
****Notes:** My late Easter gift to y'all. I know I'm probably going to get a flame or two for this one, but hey, I just _had_ to do it. XP Please don't flame me!! I personally think this is adorable, and I hope you do too. Now, this drabble takes place a few months after Prozen first found Raven, but I'm bending the rules a bit by having Raven and Shadow together, since in the anime Raven doesn't receive Shadow until four years after Prozen takes him in. But, I think having little Raven with Shadow would be cute, like in _**Lost**_. Anyway, please enjoy!! ;P

* * *

Shadow was curled up tightly on a bed made from stolen pillows on the floor of Raven's room, sleeping soundly on the comfy cushions. He had fallen asleep only two hours before, after a three hour-long fight to get Raven to go to sleep. The eight-year-old boy had been too hyper to sleep, too excited about getting chocolate and candy in the morning to sleep. Shadow honestly didn't see what the big deal with this holiday was anyway, or why Raven was so excited about hunting for hollow, fake eggs or about the importance of the 'Easter Bunny'. The ebony Organoid had exhausted himself getting the child settled down, and after his partner had finally fallen asleep, he had literally collapsed onto his makeshift bed and was asleep within moments. In his deep slumber, hours ticked by in what seemed to be minutes, and in what felt like mere moments the sun was peering over the glistening dunes of sand.

Morning came much too quickly for the black Organoid…

"Shadow!! Shadow, wake up!!" Raven shouted, jumping down off his bed and running over to the sleeping Organoid. Shadow groaned loudly and lazily cracked open a blue eye, staring at his young partner blankly. He yawned sleepily and closed his eye again, curling up tighter and sighing. "No Shadow!! C'mon, wake up!! It's Easter!!" Raven pleaded, pushing on the Organoid's shoulder sharply. Shadow simply grunted and didn't respond, which only further frustrated his already annoyed partner.

"Please Shadow!! Wake up!!" his partner begged, lifting Shadow's head from the soft pillows. Shadow blinked his sapphire eyes open for a brief moment, but yawned and closed them, not paying any attention to the young human. Raven huffed and dropped Shadow's head, which made Shadow snort in surprise and lift his head, blinking his glowing eyes. Raven took the chance and got beneath Shadow, putting his back to the Organoid's chest and pushing as hard as he could.

"Come on Shadow!!" Raven said, struggling to even budge the massive Organoid, "It's Easter! That means candy!! Don't you want candy?!" he said childishly, pushing harder in a feeble attempt to get Shadow to his feet.

_/I want more sleep…/_ Shadow yawned, showing his large silver teeth in his gaping mouth, _/… you should go back to sleep too Raven, its only seven o'clock…/_ he mumbled, lowering his head back down and closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Raven and pulled him against his chest, not allowing him to get back up. The human squeaked in surprise and squirmed in his arms, trying to wriggle free of his grasp, but to no avail.

"Shadow! Let me go!!" Raven protested, trying, unsuccessfully, to push the Organoid's powerful arms off of him. Shadow smirked and shifted slightly, not releasing his younger partner, chuckling quietly deep in his throat.

_/No/_ Shadow said mischievously, _/__You__ need some more sleep, besides, I doubt Major Schubaltz is even awake to give you any candy/_ he told his human partner mentally, growling outwardly as Raven stopped his struggling.

"I'm fine Shadow!! And I'm going to wake Karl up!! Just let me go!!" Raven managed to wrench himself free as Shadow loosened his grip, the young human tumbling from his grip with a surprised yelp. Shadow's head was up now; his eyes narrowed as he snickered at his human partner sprawled out and face down on the floor. Raven scrambled to his feet and glared at him, though it just made Shadow laugh harder.

Suddenly, Raven seemed to be struck with an idea, a mischievous glow entering his eyes and an evil smirk appearing on his face. He ran out of the room and down the hall, far out of Shadow's sight, rooting through something before he ran back into the room, holding something white in his hands. Before Shadow could question what his human held, Raven stuck the object on his head, which he realized were a pair of rabbit ears. Shadow, instantly agitated by the tightness of the strange thing on his head, immediately scratched at the ears with his claws, but was unable to get the ears off. His frantic clawing intensified when Raven began to laugh hysterically at him.

"Shadow, if only you can see how funny you look!!" Raven chuckled, pointing at him and laughing uncontrollably. Shadow snorted in annoyance, not understanding why the human found this so humorous. He even tried to flick them off with his rear claws, but still the ears remained stubbornly fastened to his head.

_/Why are you doing this, Raven?!/_ Shadow snorted in irritation, looking at his partner in confusion before he continued his frantic scratching. Raven merely laughed, and Shadow gave up. He sighed and dropped his head back to the cushions, groaning loudly and looking up at Raven through slightly narrowed eyes. Raven merely snickered and wrapped his arms around his neck, sighing quietly and a quiet giggle escaping him.

"Happy Easter, Shadow…"

* * *

**AN**- Ahh… wasn't that cute? XP I really like this one, even though I know you guys probably didn't. This reminds me of my Christmas drabble, _Candy Cane_. Lol. Shadow was like me this Easter. I didn't feel like getting up, even for candy. XP lol. Anyway, I hope you liked this one!! Happy Easter!! ;P

_*Note_- I was curious, but would any of you, my readers, like to see a drabble or two featuring my OCs? Normally I'd stick to strict cannon characters, but I've been hit with a few ideas for drabbles featuring a few of my OCs. But, I'll only do that if you guys want me too. ^^;

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


	23. Clouds

**Disclaimer**- Nope, Zoids isn't mine. But I do own this drabble and fic, and the Rainbow Jerk peacock Zoid perched atop my Christmas tree like a partridge from that one Christmas song. XD

**

* * *

**

**  
****Word:** Clouds**  
****Series:** Pre-Chaotic Century**  
****Characters****:** Raven, Shadow**  
****Words:** 1,001**  
****Notes:** word credit goes to _kokoro62_!! Thanks a ton Kokoro!! ^^ She gave me this work as we were writing _**Crimson Retribution**_, and inspiration struck me like a slap in the face. ^^; Well, this is sorta Christmas-y, well not really. Its more wintery than anything. ^^; Anyhoo…. I hope you enjoy this!! Its not really funny, but its not really depressing, so I'm not sure what to call it. ^^; But I'm sure it'll be alright. And sorry for the lack of updates, writing _**Crimson Retribution**_ and the drama from my dad and losing my mom's house has eaten up all my time. But I hope you like! I'll have a strictly Christmas-themed one up before the special day!! ;P

* * *

Raven trudged through the thick blanket of snow that carpeted the desert landscape, arms tightly crossed over his chest in a vain attempt to stay warm. His long black winter cloak fluttered behind him in the biting cold wind, the only sound in the lifeless silence of the night. Other than the occasional muffled noise floating over the undisturbed snow from the Imperial base at his back, the desert was bathed in an eerie silence, no doubt brought upon by the sudden and intense cold and thick snow.

The pale light of the dual moons was the only light guiding Raven's path, the ghostly blue light reflecting off the unbroken surface of the snow. Thankfully the moons were both full tonight, given the black-clad pilot ample light by which to see. There wasn't a mark on the flat layer of snow besides the one he made, telling him the desert creatures had all taken shelter in their warm burrows and dens. Now that he was out in the stinging cold, Raven was starting to think they had the right idea, and that he should turn back to the warmth of the base. _'… but if I do that, then my walk out here would have been for nothing…'_ Raven told himself mentally. After all, he couldn't do what he had walked out here for very much in the summer, and the snow had briefly stopped so this was his only chance for a good long while.

After a nearly unbearable walk of half an hour, Raven reached his destination- a small grouping of boulders partly hidden under the clinging carpet of white powder. Raven sighed, his breath showing in the frigid air. He brushed the loose white snow from the top of one of the boulders before he sat down, turning his gaze up to the sky. The wintery clouds had cleared for the moment, exposing the beautifully clear sky and the stars it held. That was the reason he had dragged himself through the thick snow and freezing cold in the middle of the night, to see the stars and the dual full moons. The stars were normally obscured in the summer due to clouds and the moisture, so the dry air of winter made it crystal clear to the point he could see every star and make out every constellation his parents had taught him when he was young.

Raven shivered as a frigid wind blew past him, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them in an attempt to keep the cold out. His gaze never wavered from the stars, seemingly entranced by the shimmering celestial bodies. His eyes drifted from star to star, constellation to constellation, and he slowly became unaware of how cold it was or how much time was passing. The combination of the gentle pulsing of the stars and the eerie light of the moons was almost hypnotic, and put the young pilot at ease.

An hour passed, unbeknown to the ebony-haired pilot, and he continued to gaze motionlessly at the sky. His trance wasn't even broken when he became aware of a soft rustling behind him, barely registering it, the concern of little importance as he kept his eyes to the stars. But, the spell the stars cast over him was finally broken when the storm clouds returned, turning the once clear sky a pale, ghastly pallor and masking the stars and moon with their opaque haze.

Raven sighed quietly, tearing his gaze from the now cloud-filled sky, pulling his knees tighter against his chest as snow once again floated down from the sky. "Great… now I'll have to trudge back… and of course Prozen will catch me due to the snow trail I'll leave in base…" he muttered, not looking forward to being yelled at for sneaking out… again. Before he could even think of some way to make it inside without being caught, he sneezed, catching himself by surprise.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Raven groaned, wiping his nose, "… I was only out here a few minutes, there's no way that that made me sick…" he muttered as he pulled out his communicator. He nearly fell off the rock he was sitting on when he saw it was now three o'clock in the morning. _'Holy Helkat! I snuck out at midnight! I've been out here for three hours!!'_ he thought in shock, realizing he very likely wasn't just sick, but had hypothermia or something worse as well.

Raven immediately got to his feet and jumped off of the boulder, landing with the loud crunching of the freshly-fallen snow. He turned towards the direction of the base and froze, realizing that over the course of the three hours, his tracks had been blown away by the wind. "This just gets better and better…" he groaned sarcastically under his breath. But before he could start in the direction he _thought_ would lead him back to base, there was a quiet growl from behind him.

_/How many times must I tell you, Raven, not to sneak out in the middle of the night?/_ Shadow's familiar voice spoke smoothly in his mind, _/… you're lucky you didn't catch your death out here… and that I managed to track you down…/_ the Organoid added as Raven turned to face his partner. The ebony Organoid was perched on the boulder behind the one he had been sitting on, looking down at him like some great bird of prey looking down upon its next meal, _/I doubt I'll be able to understand why you humans do such dangerous things as this. Walking out into the desert alone in a blizzard… just what were you thinking, Raven?/_ the metallic dragon questioned, leaning his head down and gazing intently at his partner. Raven sighed, pulling his cloak tight against him before he answered.

"If you must know, Shadow, I came out here to watch the stars, that is, until the clouds ruined it…"

* * *

**AN**- so… what did you think? This was more of a… I'm not sure… just laid-back sorta pitying chapter. Not sure how else to describe it. ^^; I'm sorry I haven't been updating much, but I promise I'll get more done and updated this coming new year. This chapter was for _kokoro62_, since she loves Raven and Shadow so much. ^^; Hope you liked this Kokoro!! And also, y'all should check out the fic Kokoro and I are co-writing, it's called _**Crimson Retribution**_. It's really good, and if you like my fics you'll like this. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! I'll get either a Christmas-y drabble or a Christmas one-shot up before Christmas comes, so keep your eyes open!! Thanks so much for reading and please review!! ;D

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


	24. Christmas Cookies

**Disclaimer**- nope, I don't own Zoids. I only own this fic, my drabbles, and the Geno Breaker and Blade Liger trying to steal candy from my stocking. XD

* * *

**Word:** Christmas Cookies  
**Series:** New Century Zero  
**Characters:** Bit, Liger Zero  
**Words:** 572  
**Notes:** time for another holiday drabble! Those of you who enjoyed last year's Christmas drabble, _Candy Cane_, will enjoy this one!! This one will feature the Blitz Team!! I felt like I've neglected them recently, so I'm writing a Christmas drabble featuring them. So… yeah. ^^; Anyway I hope you like this drabble!! I might get a second Christmas drabble up sometime soon! Enjoy! ;D

* * *

Bit walked through the darkened hangar of the Blitz Team's base, holding an inconspicuous box in his hands. He could hear the other members of the Blitz Team celebrating in the kitchen, and he'd have been in there with them, but he had other ideas on how to spend his Christmas Eve.

The blonde pilot walked past Jamie's Raynos, the green pterosaur Zoid following him with its eyes and making a low almost cooing noise. "Don't worry Raynos; Jamie will be out sometime tonight…" Bit said, stopping and looking back at the large flying Zoid, "… who knows, maybe he'll bring you some candy or something…" he added before he started off deeper into the hanger. The emerald Zoid made a quiet noise of understanding, before it went back to its own business.

Bit continued further into the hangar, still holding the medium-sized cardboard box in his arms. He glanced down into it, but stopped himself from reaching in. He was almost there; he could wait a few more minutes. Before long he reached his destination- his Zoid's stall. The white Liger was sleeping on his feet, his eyes dimmed and body motionless. Bit had to stop himself from chuckling at his Zoid, since normally the Liger was awake and hyper by the time he approached.

"Hey Liger!" Bit called up to the white Zoid, waking him. The Liger Zero's eyes glowed and his head cocked down, and he started wagging his tail and growling happily. "Enjoying your night?" Bit said jokingly, sitting cross-legged in front of his Zoid. Liger growled and nodded, crouching down so he was at his pilot's level and laying his head on the hanger floor in front of the blonde.

"You know what day it is, right Liger?" Bit asked, reaching out and scratching the white Liger's nose. Liger purred for a moment before he growled a 'yes', pushing his nose into his pilot's hand. "… and do you know what one of the best things about Christmas is, Liger?" Bit questioned, smirking a little at his Zoid. Liger thought for a moment before he growled his answer. "No… although presents are one of my favorite parts, I like one other part even better…" he replied a little slyly, before he opened the box he had been holding and reached in. Liger lifted his head and tried to peer into the box, but Bit didn't let him. "… the best part about Christmas is…" he trailed off, before he pulled a small item out of the box.

"Christmas cookies!!" Bit said happily, showing his Zoid the small gingerbread man cookie. Liger wagged his tail and growled, focusing his glowing orange eyes on the cookie his pilot was holding. "Want one, Liger?" he said, and the Zoid growled happily and opened his jaws. "I'll take that as a yes…" Bit chuckled, tossing the cookie into the Liger's jaws. The Liger Zero purred loudly as he ate the tiny cookie, wagging his tail even harder.

"I take it you like them too…" Bit said, popping one of the cookies into his mouth. Liger growled quietly and nosed Bit's shoulder, trying to get into the box on the floor. Bit opened the box and pulled out another cookie, tossing it into the Liger's mouth. "You'll have to thank Jamie, he made the cookies…" he said, before pulling out another cookie for himself.

"See Liger? Christmas cookies are amazing, aren't they?"

* * *

**AN**- Well, this is my first NC0 holiday drabble!! ^^; I know it's not my best, but hey, I'm sick as a dog with a horrendous head cold and I can't really think all that much. I just sorta like this one, and it was a nice change of pace, since I normally write Chaotic Century/Guardian Force drabbles. But, I hope you liked this! I'll try to get another Christmas drabble up before Christmas, but there's no promises! Thanks for reading and please R & R!

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


	25. Safe

**Disclaimer**- nope, I don't own Zoids. All I own is this fic, this drabble, and the Geno Breaker model munching on my pencil. XD

* * *

**Word:** Safe**  
Series:** post-Guardian Force**  
Characters****:** Raven, Shadow**  
Words:** 521**  
Notes:** thanks for the word, _An Outcast's Shadow_! Now, I have been rewatching Chaotic Century and Guardian Force lately, and this just so happened to spark some new drabble ideas! I started this drabble a year ago, so I apologize if it flows awkwardly. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating recently, but has been acting up whenever I try to upload. It doesn't preserve my formatting anymore and it annoys me. Not to mention my dad's being extremely abusive again, my cat is dying and I've been very sick. School has been a pain, I'm almost out for good then off to college! :D Anyways enjoy the drabble! ;D

* * *

Hidden inside the dank remains of his former home, a dark-haired teenager was slumped in the corner of a poorly lit room, a shadowy figure curled around his body. The once formidable pilot was anything but at the moment, little more than putty in the dark Organoid's coils. Former pride of the Imperial army, he still wore his black and violet uniform, the silver armor over his shoulders glinting whenever stray light touched it's scratched, warn surface. Rich, thick blood was clearly evident on the dark pilot's face, having long since dried to his pale skin. The deep gash across the bridge of his nose was painful and sore, but the darkly-clad Imperial could have cared less about it. His eyes were closed, and if not for the slight rising and falling of his chest he would have appeared to have died in the Organoid's soothing grasp.

The teen stirred slightly as a soft rumble emanated from his dark companion's throat, bright violet-grey eyes opening slightly, blinking slowly to clear the haze caused by exhaustion. Despite not seeing the Organoid's head he knew the metallic creature was looking at him, and made a faint, questioning noise at his partner, unable to form words in his state. The metal beast growled softly, arching his neck and bringing his muzzle up to his human partner's face, tenderly nosing his cheek. The boy's only response was a slight wheeze, his amethystine eyes sliding shut a moment later.

An exasperated sigh escaped the fierce Organoid, though his glowing icy eyes held an air of concern and worry. Those gleaming blue eyes traveled up and down the boy's still body, inspecting each injury; many cracked, broken ribs, bruises covering his body, a gash above his nose, a bruised lung. To the Organoid, it was a wonder the teen was as conscious as he was; an adult with these injuries would have been in shock or dead by this time. Just how his human companion was alive, other than from his aid, was beyond the black metallic dragon. Though… the Organoid had to remind himself that the young pilot had survived worse wounds and come out relatively unaffected, other than the glaring scar on his right hand.

A few quiet hours passed, with only the sound coming from the boy's ragged breathing. The young pilot eventually regained consciousness, shifting and moving within the Organoid's grasp. Shadow rumbled quietly, lifting his head at the movement. He nuzzled the pilot's shoulder gently, growling to him. The Imperial's amethystine eyes opened slightly, staring at the Organoid blankly for a long minute.

"Sh… S-Shadow…?" the darkly-clad boy choked out, coughing slightly before spitting out some dried blood. It was obvious his wounds were still paining him. "W-wh… w-where…?" he tried to question, but began coughing and wheezing due to his bruised lung.

_/We are home, Raven…/_ Shadow said quietly, trying to calm him down. The pilot panicking was the absolute last thing either of them needed. _/… you are safe now, Raven…/_ he purred gently, draping a wing over the wounded teen to keep him warm.

_/You are safe now, Raven…/_

* * *

**AN**- asdfghjkl; I need to be more active. Dx This is to commemorate my third year anniversary on the site! :D I'll try to post more, but with me headed off to college that will be difficult. Sorry. D: I hope you liked it, and sorry for it being sorta boring and dull and bleh. I'm stressed and not thinking. I hope you liked it anyway. :3

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


End file.
